


What do you mean you lost it

by MagicalMesss



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Peter Quill, BAMF Ronan the Accuser, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Peter Quill Feels, Peter is a Little Shit, Ronan is a dick, Slow Burn, The Author Regrets Nothing, Violence, because why not, however, so that's ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMesss/pseuds/MagicalMesss
Summary: Peter was just hoping to make some quick cash. Unfortunately he is also the last person seen with the orb. Ronan will do anything to find said orb. The most efficient way to gain the orb for himself is by interrogating Peter.OrRonan interrogates Peter to find the orb
Relationships: Peter Quill/Ronan the Accuser
Comments: 21
Kudos: 37





	1. What really happened

The first thing that he noticed was a deep throb and ache in his head. His ragged breaths were the only sound that broke the eerie silence. Opening his eyes slowly, he noticed that he wasn’t on the Milano. Peter’s green eyes widened in shock and fear of the unknown. Peter didn’t like this at all. Looking around at his surroundings all he could see was grim black walls. It was really depressing. 

It was only when Peter tried to move that he realized he was restrained and slouched on a chair. Come on he pleaded internally as he tried to pick the hand cuffs. He had no such luck, whoever had restrained him weren’t idiots. This might be more challenging than he thought. Peter cursed as memories came flooding back to him. 

Now he was really pissed. 

Peter was this close to getting the orb before all hell broke loose. Peter angerly reflected on how he fought tooth and nail to retrieve that stupid orb. 

Retrieving the orb again Peter ran as fast as he could followed by a ruthless Zen-Whoberi . Knocking his feet from under him Peter landed on the hard concreate with the Zen-Whoberi , who he had only met, straddling him while going in for the killing blow. Dam. Peter sighed in relief as a raccoon and a big tree intercepted them. Scrambling for footage Peter hauled himself up and ran for his life. ‘What is wrong with these people’ he mumbled to himself. 

Peter could hear all the commotion as the others followed in hot pursuit. By now it was obvious that everyone was after the orb. Getting rid of the orb will solve half the problem. Then all he would have to deal with is the tree and the raccoon. Now where to put it Peter thought as he scanned his surroundings. 

Nearby there was a large water fountain. While dodging blasts he threw the orb into one of the many water sources. It sank with a quiet plop. ‘Get off me’ he growled as he was attacked again. This time he fought back without hesitance as the tree tried to shove him in a bag. 

The fighting ceased when the Nova corps came on scene. ‘Drop your weapon’ The leader commanded. However, they were followed by Neocrafts full of Sakarrans who were launching an attack. All Peter could recall was trying to escape and hide, then everything went black. The throb in his head evidence of the events that took place. 

Blinding light jolted Peter form his thoughts as he heard a door sliding open. Squinting Peter watched as someone approached. A Kree. Peter had encountered a few before. 

This one was very tall, at least six foot and clad in amour which gave him an intimidating look. His war paint highlighted his lavender eyes. He was easy on the eyes too. He was handsome, Peter would totally... Wait, no hold that thought. What was he thinking, his life was in imminent danger. 

Peter needed an advantage. Anything: a small knife, a taser gun, though he doubted that would do much considering the big Kree was holding a huge war-hammer. Combine that with excellent stamina and strength. Well shit. I bet he is great in b.....Oh my god stop Peter thought. Back on track, Peter scolded himself. After freeing himself he can use the chair as a weapon. Navigating his escape would be difficult but it is nothing he didn’t do before. 


	2. The Interrogation

‘Where is the orb, Terran’ the Kree said not even bothering to introduce himself. 

Receiving no answer, ‘where did you put it?’ he tried again, voice deep and demanding. 

‘TERRAN’ 

Startled from his thoughts Peter looked up, green eyes locking with luminous violet ones. Imagine not having his translator...he would be so screwed. 

‘Terran, where did you hide the orb?’ The Kree said again, his lower lip jutting forward in annoyance. He was a highly trained strategist and interrogator but sometimes (a lot) his rage and temper got the best of him. 

His scowl deepened, deciding another approach the warlord opened his mouth again, the quicker he squeezed the answers out of this Terran the sooner he could be on his way to finding the orb. 

‘My name is actually Peter Quill’, Peter interrupted. 

The Kree narrowed his eyes in a mixture of shock, annoyance and disgust. How dare this little Terran. Who does he think he is, that he can interrupt the Supreme Accuser like that. 

A second later Peter added ‘People also know me as Star Lord so you might hav....’ Trailing off he went quiet. 

‘By the way, where am I? I remember getting attacked, though...after that I can't recall much. I suppose you guys dragged me here after that. That would explain the restraints and this,...gloomy room?’ 

As an afterthought he added ‘I didn’t catch your name’ 

He threw the Kree one of his usual charming smiles hoping that the Kree didn’t dwell on his over analyzation of the situation. He was intelligent but the blue Kree dude didn’t need to know that. 

‘Star Prince, never heard of it’ the Kree mumbled under his breath ignoring the Terran’s question. There was something different about this Terran. Was he unaware of how his constant talking could speed up his imminent death, how interrogations worked or was he just an imbecile. 

Did he hit his head to-hard on the way here? Those useless Sakarrans. 

His violet eyes gleamed with amusement. Nobody has ever dared talk to him in such a manner. 

Letting out an exasperated sigh ‘Dude it is Star-Lord legendary outlaw, doesn't it ring a’ 

Snarling the Kree hissed’ QUIET’ taking a step forward he loomed over Peter who shrunk in the chair. ‘I cannot think with your constant blabbering. You are giving me a headache’ 

Peter went quiet fearing that the Kree would kill him with the war-hammer in his hand. Granted he had been called worse: Star-man, Land-lord. Star-Prince was an improvement. 

‘Chill dude, what is your problem, you big blue turd blossom’, Peter drawled growing impatient. He wasn't dead yet so he must be doing something right. He wanted answers and _out_ of this situation, also who the heck was this Kree. 

Ignoring his wounded pride, he continued. The Terran will learn his lesson later. 

‘Where did you hide the orb? Everyone saw you running around with the orb, so do not bother denying it.’ Ronan growled clearly losing his patience. 

‘Erm......well...I.........huh?’ 

_Seriously_. Ronan leaned over and slapped Peter across the face. He couldn’t be too rough yet, Terran’s are so fragile. They are like a delicate flower that could be broken if handled to roughly. He had to be careful as the fun had only begun. Peter’s beautiful green eyes widened in shock, at the sudden attack or the feel of the warm yet rough blue hand across his face, he did not know. 

Growing impatient and frustration getting the better of him, the warlord grabbed the Terran’s golden hair and yanked his head back so that he was looking directly up at him. Peter pushed futility against his amour. Tightening his grip. 

‘Do not lie to me because YOU WILL regret it. I am going to..’ 

‘Woah your even hotter up close’ Peter blurted, face heating up in embarrassment. 

Hopefully the big bad Kree didn’t hear. 

‘Leave’ his voice resonated. Dang, I guess not. 

There were people other people here? Peter's face burned even more; did they hear him too? What was he thinking that should be the last of his worries. Was he really so focused on the Kree that he hadn't noticed. 

Somewhere on the other side of the room he could hear footsteps scuttling off in fear for their life. 

The door clicked shut. After securing the door from the inside 

(because he didn’t want to be disturbed. The mouthy Terran was embarrassing him in front of his subordinates, he was not some low-rank Kree. That too but who knew what the small Terran might squeak next, he had a reputation to uphold. Why wasn’t this Terran fearing for his life? This was intriguing and bewildering at the same time) 

he approached the small Terran again. His blue hand clenching in irritation. This was the Terran’s last chance or he would find another use for his patheticness. 

Ohhh shit, Peter thought, watching the warlord approach. He could feel the heat draining from his face. He wasn’t doomed yet. What to say, what to say, he wasn’t giving up yet. Erh... I bet in slow mo he looks even hotter. WhAt. I mean it's all a misunderstanding....right? 

Pushing Peter against the chair he leaned in so that their faces were mere inches apart. Peter gulped unsure of what he should do. He couldn’t move an inch because of the Kree. The chair was a few inches off the ground. One small push from him and Peter would topple over. Though he had no doubt that the intimidating Kree could kill him with one finger. Hell, the big bad Kree had muscles in places that Peter didn’t even know were possible. 

Growling lowly ‘Where is the orb?’ the Kree demanded. His hot breath tickling Peter’s neck. 

‘I don’t know, man’ he whined. ‘Seriously I don’t even know why everyone is killing each other to get the stupid orb’ 

‘Tell me!’ Ronan bellowed, shoving the Terran. Peter yelped helplessly. Raising his war-hammer. 'Clearly you don’t value your own life’ 

‘Stop, no wait’ Peter spluttered, trying to stall his imminent death. 

He was sure the Kree would do it and Peter really valued his life. What is with this Kree. Granted Peter didn’t cross paths with many but were they all really this crazy. 

‘Err, so well I may have hidden the orb on Xandar . Peter squeaked. It wasn’t his fault. What happened in Xandar was the definition of chaotic. All he could do was hope that this will calm the Kree’s escalation rage. Then he could be on his marry way and the Kree could do whatever weird things he does. 

Lowering the war-hammer the warlord backed up a bit and glared Peter down. Peter let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Phew that was close. Then lavender eyes met green eyes with such intensity that he wished that a black hole would swallow him whole. 

‘Pathetic. You will retrieve the orb for me. After a moment silence he snarled ‘we leave immediately’ 

Peter resisted that urge to roll his eyes. Typical. He then grabbed Peter by the collar of his ravager jacket. The Kree now started to make his way towards the bridge with Peter in tow. The bridge was a very large room. Peter was sure that he could fit the Malano in there without a problem. There were monitors everywhere for surveillance and to control the ship. 

Peter didn’t want to die, he had things to do. Stuff to steal, so he remained quietly beside the tall Kree while he snapped orders to his subordinates. With the coordinates ready they set in the direction of Xandar. 

He just needed to escape alive, preferably unnoticed although that was unlikely now with the Kree warrior gazing at him with the eyes of a hawk. Dam. Yondu will be so pissed. Peter could already hear the cruel taunting voice of the Centaurian.

‘What did I tell ya, boy. Don’t be messing round nasty Kree. They are savage I would know. Ya got yerself into this mess. Ya better find a way to get yerself out of it, boy.’ 

Well this was awkward. Should he stand beside the Kree or behind him. Should he even be here. Peter felt like the black sheep in the middle of all these Kree and Sakarrans. Dam, this is boring. He also needed to go to the bathroom. Surely the Kree needed to _you know_ as well. 

Peter turned to address the Kree beside him. Dang. How do you even get his attention? Peter still didn’t know his name. What suits better: Mr. Accuser or big blue turd blossom. 

To get what he wants, Mr. Accuser is best. 

‘Big blue turd blossom, I need to piss, like right now’. 

The words flowed out of his mouth before he could stop himself. Anyway, it didn’t matter, he never played by the rules so why start now. 

Violet eyes widened in shock; did he hear properly. Turning he hissed ‘Do not call me that.’ 

‘What's that Big blue turd blossom?’ Peter replied 

‘Call me Ronan’ the Kree said pouting. 

Wow I did that, Peter thought amused. 

‘Ronan’ Peter tested. 

Ronan’s pouting lessened a tiny bit, at least that was an improvement. What was a blue turd blossom anyway? 

Signaling a Kree guard over to them, Ronan instructed Peter to follow the other Kree. _What a weird day_ the Kree thought rubbing his temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry the other guardians will be joining them soon. Feedback is welcome as always :)


	3. Escape plan

There was no point in attempting an escape especially with the Kree guard eying him suspiciously every fricking minute of the day. The Kree guard looked ready to pounce at any second. That wasn’t unnerving at all Peter thought. Following the guard Peter tried to map out the route as best he could. 

Finally, they arrived at their destination. 

‘Woah dude, back up. A little privacy please’ Peter said pushing the Kree guard back with his hand. Did this guard never hear of personal space. Granted he was a prisoner, but _still_. The Kree grunted but stood outside the bathroom keeping watch to ensure that the Terran didn’t try to escape. 

Xandar was still a few hour cycles away. Ronan watched the monitor as the Kree guard shoved Peter inside a cell. Spinning around the Terran slammed into the door trying to get out. ‘What the hell’ he spat. ‘Do not lose the Terran. Your lives depend on it’ Ronan ordered through his communication device to the Krees guarding the cells. Switching off the monitor the warlord left to make further preparations for landing. 

After uncuffing Peter, the Kree guard shoved him into one of the cells. 

‘What the hell’ he spat. That hurt. Turning around he started to look for anything that he could use to aid his escape. The cell was small and gloomy like every other room. Only a wooden bench occupied the cell. There were cells on either side of him. Peter peered into the cell on his right. The occupant looked up at the Terran. 

Recognition flickered across their face. 

‘YoU’ 

‘It's you from....’ Peter gasped shocked at the new revelation. It was the Zen-Whoberi that attacked him on Xandar. 

‘This is all your fault’ Peter bit out getting more angered by the second. He felt the urge to strangle the Zen-Whoberi with his bare hands. He could have been filthy rich by now. 

‘There is no time for petty bickering’ she said standing up and approaching Peter. ‘There is nothing we can do now; we must work together to escape’ 

She was right even Peter knew that. However, if it wasn’t for her Peter wouldn’t have been dragged into this mess. Now they were all domed. Frustration bubbling inside him; Peter lunged towards her. He reached through the cell bars to grab her. Luckily for him the Zen-Whoberi was within reach. Green hands clawed at his as he tried to choke her. Rough calloused hands then pushed back strangling him in return. 

Suddenly vines entangled both of their hands separating them from each other. The grip was gently but forceful at the same time. Branch like appendages pulled the smaller female back. _What the hell_. Peter’s eyes widened in horror as he stumbled back. Regaining his stance, he finally saw what or more like who broke them apart. The same Flora colossus from Xandar loomed over the assassin looking calm but concerned. 

‘I am Groot’ 

‘I am fine, thanks Groot’ 

Peter just stood there stunned. Green eyes watched the tree cautiously. Were the Kree trying to get him killed? Leaving him here with Groot. Didn’t the Flora colossus try to shove him in a bag. Who does that to someone! 

‘I am Groot’ 

‘What do you mean Groot?’ Gamora said. 

‘Wait. Hold up, you’re Gamora. Aren't you one of Ronan’s cronies? Peter was so confused. Gosh how he wished the big blue turd blossom would come back soon. The length he would go to escape this unending nightmare surprised him. 

The assassin glared daggers at him. ‘Not anymore, if Ronan gets a hold of the orb there will be endless destruction’........’We must work together to escape and find the orb before Ronan. Speaking of the orb, where is it? 

‘I am Groot’ Groot agreed sitting down now that the fight was over. 

Peter felt so attacked right now. First the blue Kree dude, now them. Should he even trust them, they only met. Their first encounter wasn’t promising either. Peter groaned and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

‘I hid it on Xandar, we can retrieve it when we escape’ 

‘I am Groot, I am Groot’ Groot interjected to ensure that Gomora didn’t forget. 

‘After...we must find who?’ Peter asked 

Gamora sat down on the bench beside Groot to try and comfort him. 

‘It's ok Groot I will help you find Rocket when we escape. I promise’. Turning to face Peter ‘Groot lost his friend Rocket; we are going to find him after escaping’ 

Groot gave a small smile to Gamora, thankful for the reassurance. 

‘We need a plan then’ Peter finally stated leaning against the wall. ‘How long have you both been here?’ 

‘I am Groot’ 

Well shit. Any hope that Peter had vanished into thin air because if the deadliest woman in the Galaxy and the Flora colossus could not break out then what chance did, he have. Maybe their best option was to trick one of Ronan’s cronies into letting them out. Nah that wouldn’t work, Kree weren't that stupid. He tried to rack his brain for something, anything. 

‘Did you try stealing a key from a guard?’ Peter finally said. 

‘Already tried, only high rank Kree have access. 

‘I am Groot’ 

‘Yes, that certainly complicates it’ Gamora noded agreeing with him. 

‘So, your telling me that only high rank Kree and their finger print can unlock the door?’ Peter whined, pulling his golden locks. ‘Ugh...why can't it be simple like just stealing a key. Which be the way is my specialty. Does that mean we need a whole dam Kree or do we just need their finger?’ 

‘Well we need to knock them out first’ Gamora said as thought pointing out the obvious. ‘Groot and I are planning to attack a guard during their rounds tomorrow, we can then use their finger print to unlock the cell door’. 

‘I'm in’ Peter said without hesitation. ‘We should get some sleep before tomorrow I'm tired. 

‘Yes, we should’ 

‘I am Groot’ 

Groot snuggled into Gamora on the bench. The assassin thought about objecting. However, the cell was cold and damp and the tree seemed deeply asleep already, little snores emanating from him. 

Peter lay on the bench curled up on himself. He missed the safety of the Milano. He also wished to see the Ravagers again especially Yondu. He looked over to the others. Groot looked so peaceful sleeping beside Gamora. While Gamora seemed half alert in case of danger. 

Peter drifted off dreaming of the Milano. 

Peter didn’t hear the silent footsteps or the cell opening until it was too late. 

‘Get up’ a gruff voice demanded yanking him up. 

His mind didn’t register what was happening as he was still in the haze of sleep. A sharp kick to his side pulled him out of the haze quick enough. Though not fast enough for the Kree guard as he half dragged Peter with him. Gamora slowly woke up from hearing all the commotion followed by Groot. They both remained silent. Not from fear-never from fear, but because they had a better chance of escaping if they didn’t antagonize the Kree. 

The Kree guard hauled Peter along various corridors until they got to the docking station. The area was filled with noise as people scurried around busily. 

‘Korath, you will oversee the Dark Aster as usual in my absence’ the Kree said to his right-hand man. 

‘Yes master, I will personally see to it until your return’ Korath replied taking his leave. 

His subordinates had prepared a smaller spacecraft for them to travel in. This will allow them to land undetected in Xandar. Ronan slid gracefully into the spacecraft followed by a stumbling Terran. His lack of grace wasn’t his fault the Kree guard practically threw him in without warning. Two pilots steered the spacecraft while Peter, Ronan and many Accusers sat in the back. 

Everyone was silent as they took off. Peter looked out the window as the Dark Aster got smaller and smaller in the distance. Wow Peter gasped; it was enormous. It must be at least 3 miles long. 

Out of the corner of his eye he caught his reflection on the window. Did he really look like that? He looked dreadful his hair was sticking out at all angles and his face looked smudged with dirt. He quickly patted down his golden locks and tried to wipe his face. Phew hopefully nobody saw that (except the Kree guard and people he passed), he had a reputation to uphold. He was Star Lord not Star Slob. He looked over at the Kree Accusers who sat there staring into space and then at the warlord. Ronan was focused on the screen in front of him. That’s good Peter thought. 

Feeling eyes on him the Kree looked up. 

‘What’ 

‘Nothing’ Peter smiled. 

Ronan eyed him suspiciously but didn’t push. 

‘Where is the orb located?’ 

‘Hmmmm it's near the East side of Xandar’. 

‘You are too vague. What are the coordinates?’ Ronan asked; voice smooth as silk. His hand hovered above the screen. Did the Terran really think that everyone could understand his excessive babbling. 

‘It’s’ 

Buckling under the pressure of that intense violet gaze Peter’s mind went blank. ‘Help’ he squealed internally. His mind decided to stop working. Couldn’t the warlord look somewhere else such as the screen he was so focused on only moments ago. 

‘ 67.429 E, ..43.4..3....0....’ 

‘Erm well its.....here just let me do it’ Peter leaned over and typed in the coordinates. 

The warlord froze completely taken aback. What just happened. His eyes followed the milky colored fingers as they typed in the various numbers. Ronan’s eyes flicked over to the other Kree. They all kept their faces blank in fear of causing the warlord’s wrath. They averted their gaze and pretend that they weren't ease dropping. Once Ronan the Accuser was on a rampage there was not stopping him. 

The warlord let the Terran finish and then he went back to staring at the screen in front of him. The Kree had no idea how to respond. This never happened before, he would rather destroy another planet than deal with this mess. Shoving his Terran problem to the back of his mind he decided that he would deal with it later after he got the orb. 

The Kree warlord ignored Peter completely. This left Peter unsure of what to do. He sat there pondering silently. Only glancing over every now and then. 


	4. Xandar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, the chapters keep getting longer and longer. Any suggestions are also welcome. Anyway, enjoy :)

They reached their destination early in the morning, around 5am Terran time. The two moons were still visible descending in the clear sky. 

The spacecraft finally began landing, descending slowly, its engines humming softly as it came to a halt. Peter looked around watching the events unfurl in front of his eyes, the Accusers nearest the door began exiting. All the Accusers were armed to the teeth. Each wore black armor and wielded the same well-known universal weapon, the war hammer. Their blue skin tones a stark contrast to their night-black armor. 

The Kree warlord griped the Terran’s arm roughly, pulling him along … the vice-like grip keeping him close. Peter walked quietly beside the Accuser. He fidgeted nervously; the Krees surrounding him were so intimidating. So, it was true all Krees were scary and intimidating as hell, but were they all as crazy as their leader Ronan. Their cold glare looked like it could kill you on the spot. He reached unconsciously for his blaster but found nothing. Trying to run now would achieve noting. He wouldn’t make it one step before the big bad Kree would yank him back to his side. Peter sighed internally. _Wait, be patient,_ he told himself. _He can escape unnoticed later._

‘Find and retrieve the orb for me’ the Accuser’s voice resonated, leaving no room for objection, while they boarded the Milano. 

‘Yeah ok, chill dude. Give me a second, it’s in my room. Peter said. 

‘Shut up’ Ronan snapped, his eyes narrowing in annoyance. 

The Terran gave them one more glance before walking towards his room. The warlord followed quickly accompanied by eight of the Accusers. The rest of them stood watch outside. 

Ronan raised an invisible eyebrow at the landscape before him. It was a mess - with items, clothes and other various objects scattered around the place - he wasn’t even exaggerating. 

‘It's in here somewhere’ Peter explained as he started searching under items and in cupboards. His room was a mess making it difficult to find things. Ronan and the Accusers watched as the Terran searched franticly, throwing things here and there. Two of the Accusers grew concerned as items were projected in their direction. 

Ronan continued watching, disgust clear in his sharp gaze. This Terran was useless...well almost useless. Your weakness sickens me’ the Kree growled under his breath. ‘Mind and body alike’ 

Peter could feel his panic rising now, he was sure he left it here. He was so certain. Relief flooded him as he spotted the familiar black steel frame. He needed a distraction, to redirect that familiar violet gaze, without a second thought he threw an old coffee mug in the direction of the Accuser. Peter could hear deep growls intermingled with gasps as he reached for his spare communicator device. The thud from the mug followed a second later. Turning around the Terran plastered on his usual charming smile and sparkling eyes. 

‘Sorry I didn't see you there... Ronan’ Peter explained innocently. 

The warlord was almost fooled...almost. His cold-fury diminished slightly at the sight before him. The little Terran deserved to be killed where he stood. However, he didn’t feel like harassing the Terran today. _Impossible,_ Ronan growled internally, _what was happening to him?_ Was the Terrans charming-annoying demeanor really growing on him. No that wasn’t the reason. What use would he be if he was dead? Harming the fragile Terran in any way could make it impossible to find the orb. 

A female Accuser stepped forward ready to deliver the punishment. 

‘Stop’ the command was neither harsh nor loud, as Supreme Accuser it never needed to. The Accuser obeyed immediately. ‘We still need the orb’ 

Cold-rage rippled off Ronan. ‘Peter find it now; I will not ask a second time’ the Kree said raising his hammer for emphasis. 

_Who knew that from this angle Mr. Accuser looked really good_ Peter pondered, not really listening to what was being said. Ronan stood tall like a sturdy tree that Peter would totally climb. He looked so striking beside the other Krees which says a lot - the Accuser beauty standard was very high. Not to mention that jawline that went on for days. 

He was pulled from his rambling thoughts when his gaze slid over that pouting face. It had an even bigger pout than usual if that was even possible. Ronan looked at him expectantly. Peter was at a complete loss, what did he miss.... It was probably about that stupid orb again, he realized after a moment. 

Ronan’s patience was growing thin by now, with a small signal the other Accusers took their leave in long paces and went to search for the orb. 

He opened to say something, anything, but nothing came out. The words he desperately needed ...just outside his grasp. Chewing his lower lip, he finally decided to tell the warlord the truth. 

First of all, he didn’t want to die, secondly this would get him on the Kree’s good side...right?, thirdly he really really didn’t want to die and last but not least so what if tall blue and handsome wanted to cause a little destruction, what did anyone ever do for him. They should be the ones stopping the warlord, not leaving their fate to one Terran. 

‘Well, you see’ he finally managed to say, but then stopped when he spotted his mixtape grasped in an Accusers hands. 

‘Hey! Don’t touch that’ he snapped glaring at a curious Accuser. ‘Does that look like the orb to you?’ 

Unending icy rage was written all over Ronan’s face. Snatching the mixtape, he tossed it at Peter, who caught in before it smashed into pieces on the hard floor. ‘Hurry up and find it’ he ordered the Accusers who were still searching. 

While they were busy Peter slithered quietly over to his dresser which was three feet away. Looking over his shoulder, making sure nobody was watching, Peter quickly unlocked the drawer and grabbed his old blaster. The quality wasn’t as good as his current one but it would still do the job. He shoved it behind his back, where it stayed securely under his belt. His red leather jacket would hide it from prying eyes. 

‘I don’t think that’s necessary’ Peter interrupted as they began searching deeper through his ship. ‘The ORB isn’t here’ 

That immediately got the Krees attention. 

‘WhaT’ he roared, storming over. Woah Peter thought. He’s coming towards me, why isn't he stopping...oh shit. 

Ronan shoved Peter against the cold metal wall. The warlord slammed his forearm across the Terran’s chest, the other hand griping his shoulder, his blue nails digging in... keeping the Terran pinned against the wall. 

‘How dare you’ he growled lividly, leaning in glaring his death-stare. 

The cold wall dug into Peter’s back. He tried to lean back, but there was nowhere to go. All he saw was the Kree’s lips moving as deafening silence greeted him. 

His green eyes stared into those violet eyes before drifting down to blue-black lips, then quickly back up into that intense violet gaze. Well aren't you pretty he thought. 

‘Have YOU n..’ 

At first Ronan didn’t notice their very close proximity. It was only when he saw raw hunger in those gleaming green eyes that the fog began to lift and he took notice. Upon realization he tried to lean back...but it was too late. 

Before Peter could register what, he was doing, he leaned in, closing the gap. He sealed their lips together, clawing at the armor for grip. 

The Kree’s lips were soft, so-soft against the rough hard war paint. Ronan let out a shocked muffled gasp of surprise as he stood there frozen. Peter could feel his anxiety spike as Ronan didn’t react. Fear of rejection trailing nearby. His hope of what could have been-sinking like a rock in a pond. Until the warlord slowly started to respond. 

Any wrath and thoughts of the orb were shoved to the back of his mind, as his grip loosened slightly and he slowly started to kiss Peter back, a tingling-flutter in his gut. The Kree’s lips were gentle yet firm and demanding at the same time. A few seconds later they both pulled back for air. Breathing unevenly and regaining themselves. 

What just happened. Woah, Peter’s mind was exploding. 

‘Where’ was all Ronan said, after a while his voice hoarse. Acting as though nothing happened; his unkempt look stated otherwise. 

‘Well...I.huh’ Peter croaked still in a haze. 

‘So, I actually hid, the orb...in a fountain besides the Broker’s shop. 

‘In a fountain’ Ronan groaned. _Seriously._ Pouting he stated, ‘show me where. This time No tricks’ 

Peter only grinned ‘I won’t, I promise Ro’ 

The look and wink the Terran threw him was so ~~endearing~~ annoying. Ronan let out a sigh, luckily all the Accusers weren't here to witness what happened. 

Ronan summoned all the Accusers together to discuss the new plans. 

‘Hello Accuser’ Peter chimed to a passing Accuser. He still couldn’t believe that happened, hell even the warlord kissed him back. Just woah. Even the warlord seemed less angry...pouty or grumpy. (actually, Ronan was still in shock). 

This time he had led them out the longer way grabbing things quietly. Not to brag but he was excellent at stealing stuff unnoticed – even his own. A small knife just in case, you were never too papered. Units, more weapons and a ton of food. 

‘Terran’ one of the accusers growled deeply. 

‘What I I’m hungry I’m hardly going to attack you with an orange’ Peter stated blandly walking quickly hoping to get away fast before he was squished on the spot. He followed Ronan like a lost content puppy. 

——- 

Dark Aster 

Gamora and Groot finally decided on a reliable plan. 

They both looked through the cell bars waiting for the poor unfortunate Kree that will cross their paths. Groot looked down the left corridor while Gamora looked towards the right. 

A tall Kree walked into Gamora’s line of vision. 

‘What about that Kree’ she whispered while nudging Groot to get his attention. The assassin hadn’t worked with any Krees before Ronan the Accuser- and even that was short lived. 

Turning around as quiet as a mouse, his gaze locked onto said Kree. The guard wielded a war hammer...but judging from the war paint, the patterns didn’t scream authority or high rank. Groot immediately pulled Gamora back, to lay flat against the wall, as the guard drew nearer. One wrong move could jeopardize their plans. 

‘I am Groot’ the Tree said shaking his head at Gamora. 

They both waited a few more minutes. Finally, another guard came along carrying a tray full of food. Incompetent guards couldn’t be trusted with prisoners who held valuable information. Not too long ago a Frost-Giant-God escaped without anyone noticing causing security to be increased. 

They both agreed that this one was definitely a high rank Kree. He had an aura of authority. The intricate war paint also conveyed his high rank. When the guard walked closer Groot threw out his branches, vines entangled the Kree, pulling him closer. Gamora leaned over helping Groot to pull the Kree against the cell. 

‘I am Groot’ he growled at the Kree guard. The Kree didn’t give up easily as he fought back using the tray as a projectile. He tried to push against the cell door with one hand while he swung his other fist in Groot’s direction. 

Groot held the struggling guard close to the cell gate while Gamora slammed a well-placed punch right to the Kree’s cheek, rendering the guard unconscious. He would surely feel that tomorrow, a dark purple and blue mark already blossoming. The Kree slumped like a rag doll as he slid down against the cell bars. 

‘Quickly get his hand’ 

Together they hauled the Kree into an upwards position, towards the control panel. Grabbing his hand, they shoved it against the panel, a white light flickering as the door clicked open. They both let out a relived sigh. Letting the Kree go they stepped over the slumped body. 

‘We need to steal a Neocraft and find weapons’ Gamora explained as they exited into the corridor. 

‘I am Groot’ he merely said, not really caring as he went over to pick up the fallen food. Groot’s stomach churned as though on cue. The food consisted of various stale fruits and pink colored grains that resembled rice, which were splattered on the ground. Groot followed Gamora quickly while also trying to balance the food in his arms. Taking long silent steps, they finally rounded a corner. 

‘-Hing is under control’ 

‘Yes....there is enough space in the upper docks.......I will notify them immediately’ A high pitched beep went off before footsteps echoed throughout the corridor. 

‘Get back’ Gamora hissed quietly staring straight ahead. Groot had already flattened against the wall. A piece of fruit came loose from the pile and fell onto the ground. 

Groot looked with big brown puzzled eyes towards Gamora as the old fruit kept rolling. ‘I am Groot’ he said his voice low and uneven as worry started to seep in. The fruit came to a halt when it reached the opposite wall, it’s turquoise flesh and cone shape reflecting off the dark shinny ground. Footsteps echoed off the walls getting quiet and quieter as the person got further away. _Phew_ Gamora though letting out a deep breath. Checking that the coast was clear they both relaxed a little. That was close, way to close for their liking. 

‘Let's go this way’ the assassin said walking forward. Groot picked up the fallen fruit as he trailed after Gamora. All the corridors were like a maze, all identical with the same identical doors on either side, scattered randomly. They continued moving in hopes of finding a Neocraft that they could steal to escape in. 


	5. Escape plan II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like the story. All the kudos and comments are very much appreciated :D

Xandar 

‘That pond over there’ 

Peter walked over in that direction. It was very early in the morning, which was lucky cause there wasn’t many Xandarians milling around. The few that were out steered well clear of them. 

‘Well it should be right here. This is the pond that I ran past before getting brutally attacked’ 

He leaned down deliberately right in front of Ronan brushing his hand though the glistening cool water. Two can play that game. If Ronan wanted to pretend nothing happened between them, then so would he. He was going to tease the hell out of the Kree while acting like an oblivious little shit. 

Crouching down, he leaned forward to peer into the pond. The pond was simple like a swimming pool but with fancy pearlescent white tiles. 

‘Where is the orb. I do not see it. The orb better not be damaged’ The warlord seemed pissed from where he stood beside the five warriors, Peter couldn’t blame him, he would be too if someone deceived him that many times. 

‘Well maybe if I had some help, I could find it faster...just give me a sec and chill.......oOh...uh....’ Peter trailed off. He is, so dead. 

‘Speak Terran, use your words!’ 

‘There. Is. _multiplepondshereandIcan’tremberwhichonetheorbisin’_

‘What?’ Ronan said, he was so confused. 

Peter turned around to face them properly. He chewed his lip nervously as everyone’s gaze was on him. 

‘Obviously Xandarians are very fond of water fountains. This is evident from the many ponds. Sooo. To put it lightly I dropped the orb in one of them. What one, who knows; anyway, I told ya where...so I’m gonna go now. My job here is done’ 

Peter stood up backing away to leave. 

‘You are not going anywhere until till we find the orb - even if we have to search this whole planet’ 

‘Ugh’ Peter groaned as his path was blocked by a solid wall of Kee. Ronan would be perfect boyfriend material if his orb-obsession was nonexistent. 

Ronan would not budge - so they spent the next few hours searching every pond in the vicinity. 

Kyln 

‘DON’T TOUCH ME’ 

Snarling, he claws at the hand griped behind his neck, forcefully shoving him into the cell. The raccoon hated it, absolutely hated it when people touched him. 

Fricken Numbskull. I’m going to get you, when your sound asleep like a baby. This isn’t the first time I’ve had to break out..AND it WON’T be my last.’ 

‘Sure’ the guard answers not looking behind him. 

‘’You better watch your back’ Rocket hollers after him. 

‘Don’t bother ‘a voice deadpanned. ‘They don’t care about empty promises’ 

Rocket turned towards the direction the voice came from. His new cell mate sat across the room on a bunk. ‘I’m Drax by the way. Your bunk is over there’ he said nodding to the other corner. ‘Feel free to do whatever, just don’t invade my space, last person who did, regretted it’ 

Rocket snickered internally to himself. What a bunch of assholes. Drax must either think really highly of himself if he’s so straightforward with his threats - Rocket only got in the door - or the manic is actually able to back up his threat and hold his own. 

‘Don’t worry about your stupid stuff I won’t be here for long, I'm gonna break out. I have to find Groot, so I won’t be invading your space’ Rocket finally said as he lay down his stuff on the bunk. 

‘I want in’ 

‘What, I don’t need your help’ Rocket said, a hint of amusement and surprise seeping into his tone. 

‘Yes, you do, obviously you need someone to knock out any guards that get in the way and to keep watch while you work, and I can get whatever you need to break out. I've been here longer. I know the layout better and, I have connections.’ 

‘Fine’ Rocket said, interrupting Drax. 

Rocket was kind of glad the he had back up. Apparently, the Kyln will be harder to break out of with at least 250 guards on duty, formidably armed, of every hour of every day. Rocket will start his scheming tomorrow, at least, for now his plan was finally in motion. 

Xandar 

‘Finally,’ Ronan said, sounding as though all his questions were answered. ‘Now I will cleanse the universe of this wretched planet’ 

He grabbed the wet slippery orb from Peter’s hand. 

‘Woah, you cannot do that. You can’t just, go around destroying planets. What’s your problem Ro?’ 

‘Stop calling me that, and yes, I can. Xandarians are pathetic. They are a nuisance and a unwanted parasite. They are a waste of space and I shall cure’ 

‘So, am I a waste of space’ Peter challenged, moving directly in front of Ronan. 

‘Wellll’ Ronan replied, deep in thought, a small horrifying smile appearing on his face. His lip slightly turned upward. ‘not entir-’ 

‘Actually, don’t answer that’, he snapped, interrupting the Kree . Wait, did he just - never mind. Peter has never, not even once seen Ronan the Accuser...smile, or what one might call close to a half-smile. He didn’t even know it was possible. 

‘How would you like it if I destroyed Hala or the Dark Aster? You wouldn’t, would you?’ 

‘That would be near impossible for you. You are weak and pathetic, and in need of protection. You would never be able to breach our defenses’. The warlord said as though pointing out the obvious. 

‘Ugh that’s not the point, big blue thud blossom’ Peter resisted the urge to roll his eyes up towards the sky. 

Ronan didn’t bother arguing anymore, it was pointless, he knew he was right and that nothing could change his mind, so there was no reason to discuss the matter more. They were also wasting precious time. ‘We return to the ship immediately!’ 

Right before they boarded the ship, Ronan broke open the orb to reveal a glowing purple stone. ‘Woah’, Peter gasped, his thoughts running a mile a minute. ‘So that’s what was inside the orb, what everyone was pestering me for’, he muttered to himself. 

Peter watched in shock as he could feel the stone’s power lashing out in short bursts, it’s lethal power sang to him – trying to draw him in – but Peter was frozen in a trance and could not move. Purple slowly swirled around Ronan’s clenched blue hand, it felt as though time stood still, but then Ronan slammed the stone right into the center of the war-hammer. The small shockwave jolted Peter awake as he scrambled back. 

Ronan let out on animalistic growl as he began the unending destruction on Xandar. The ground shook under the sudden attack, as civilians finally began to take notice, and tried to escape their awaited fate. 

‘What the actual hell Ronan..’ Peter shouted, but his voice was drowned out by the screaming that was taking place around them. There was nothing he could do. Stopping Ronan - weaponless – would achieve noting. It would only irritate him more and cause him to go on a rampage, which would result in the destruction of more innocent planets. 

While Xander began to crumble to nothing, they all jumped into the ship, taking to the skies immediately without looking back. It was all a blur that made Peter’s head spin. Ronan on the other hand practically radiated contentment and pride. What the actual heck, Peter wondered, still shaken by the past events. Xander was now only dust and debris floating around in the galaxy. 

Kyln 

Sliding the tray onto the table, Rocket turned to Drax 

‘Right, here’s the plan. We’re gonna need to get into that watchtower. Before that I’m gonna need a few things. You see that security band on that cranky gaurd’ 

‘Rode-’ 

‘What’ Rocket snarled, throwing Drax a scowl that displayed - unless you have a better plan, frickin shut up. He highly doubted it. The scowl stopped the destroyer in his tracks. 

‘Can I get back to it? Thanks. As I was saying before, I need that security band. That dude, there’ Rocket said, nodding to a man that limped passed them. ‘I definitely need his prosthetic leg’ 

‘What else?’ 

‘And finally, I need that Quarnux battery. It’s located on the wall there, right beside that blinky yellow light’ 

‘I will get that now!’ 

‘What! Nooo. Don’t remove the frickin battery’ Rocket shrieked, reaching out to pull Drax back. 

‘Listen up carefully. This is very important. Once the Quarnyx battery is removed everything is gonna slam into emergency mode and go bat-shit crazy. This means we need to get that LAST’ 

‘After we have it, we need to move quickly’ Rocket continue, relaxing significantly as Drax sat back down. 

‘I will retrieve the leg then’ Drax replied. 

‘Yeah, and I’ll get the security band before we meet up later and steal the battery.’ 

Drax slid open the door to reveal the man with the prosthetic leg, who lay sound asleep like a statue on the bed. It was down time which meant everyone was asleep, except the guards (obviously) nevertheless Drax still crept into the room as silent as a mouse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter the Guardians will all finally meet each other, if all goes to plan. This is longer than I expected, but it is about time that they all get together and create chaos ;)


	6. Predestined chaos

Kyln

Even as Drax pulled the blanket back the man did not stir one bit. The view before him was a mess of wires, grime and metal. Frustration getting the better of him, Drax gripped the side of the bed with one hand, while he yanked hard with the other. If Drax hadn’t had woken the poor creature before, he did now, as chestnut brown eyes snapped open. The man started yelling while kicking out at Drax. 

‘ Shhhh ’ Drax whispered, clamping a hand tightly over the man’s mouth. He should have knocked the twit unconscious before he started. Nothing like closing the door when the horse has bolted. After Drax delivered a powerful strike to the man’s temple, all screeching ceased as the man went limp. Finally, he walked out of the cell, prosthetic leg in hand, and on his way to find Rocket.

Dark Aster

Gamora had to run twice as fast to keep up with Groot’s longer stride. Without her superhuman stamina and speed she would have lost Groot hours ago. Groot however seemed unaffected by their endless running. His determination and energy flued by his burning desire to find Rocket. His best friend could anywhere. Groot knew he could defend himself but that still didn’t stop the vivid images popping into his mind. Rocket could be in serious danger. Trying to distract his rambling thoughts he looks over at Gamora.

‘I am Groot’ he encourages, as he runs alongside Gamora.

‘Yeah, let’s keep descending. The docks should be on the lower levels. But who knows this ship is enormous’ Gamora says, in between  breaths.

They keep moving in the same general direction, only stopping to fight off  Krees they encountered. So far, they have been keeping their destruction under the radar. If Ronan the Accuser  hadn't been away, they would have been captured immediately.

Returning to Dark Aster

The journey back was still as nerve- racking as the trip over, the only difference was that the  Kree wasn’t as grumpy. His frown was still present - as always - but his pout had lessened ever so marginally. The manic was probably delighted in the downfall of Xandar. Peter was sure thoughts of honor, duty, and  Hala swirled inside Ronan’s head while slaughter, blood-filled-cries, destruction, and more slaughter were shoved to the back of his mind.

Conflicting voices echoed in Peter’s mind as he replayed the recent events in his head. Xander and all its inhabitants were just wiped of the face of the galaxy. It disappeared with a little boom, as though it never existed. ‘Hmmm’ Ronan hummed before he could stop himself. The small sound pulled Peter out of his mental prison and back into the present world. Looking over, he locked his green eyes onto an unfamiliar thoughtful gaze, that belonged to Ronan the Accuser. Almost instantly all  raging thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind. Why was the  Kree looking at him like that? The warlord flickered his  violet eyes over Peter as though searching for something. Assured that the Terran was very much intact, Ronan relaxed his stiff posture ever so slightly. 

Peter opened his mouth to say something but then closed it as only a small whine came out. This was his one and only chance to prove himself to Ronan, his last opportunity before he is shoved into another cell, and deemed useless. Without the orb, Peter had no bargaining chip. This might be the last time they see  each other .

Peter threw all caution to the wind as he smiled seductively at Ronan and said,

‘What’s up’

They were getting nowhere, Ronan practically tiptoed around any feelings he had, while also giving their  much-needed talk a wide birth. Peter could only handle so much before he combusted. The  Kree turned to him, eyes narrowed and confusion written clearly on his face.

‘What do mean?’

‘Hey handsome. How’s  it g-where are we going? Have you ever seen the black Death Star? We should totally go!’ Peter tried to say it as casually as possible.

‘We do not have the time. We must return to Dark Aster’

‘So, that isn’t a No then? 

‘Fine’ The warlord said, to shut the Terran up.

Dark Aster

After they landed, Peter followed closely behind Ronan - not that he had much of a choice. When they finally entered the bridge, Peter was again left unsure of what to do. He was testing Ronan’s patience more and more as he got away with more and more. Ronan definitely liked  him; he was sure of it now. Ronan had flattened innocent people just because they talked out of place. Yet he was still stuck - alive - and beside Ronan the Accuser. Not wanting to be locked away in a cell he finally said;

‘Errr...I’ll stay here with you. You won’t even notice me’, Even Peter knew that was a lie. ‘I will be as quiet as a mouse while you work, I swear’

Ronan raised his non-existent eyebrows at Peter, not believing the Terran for a second.

‘You are nothing but a distraction. I have a duty to my people and I must-blah blah blah’ 

Peter’s brain stopped listening after 30 seconds. All he heard was ‘ you're a distraction’ and ‘my responsibility’. Woah  I‘ m a distraction, Peter thought, as he grasped at straws, hoping against all odds that Ronan was affected as much as he was. Why was the big bad  Kree being so mean?

‘I will deal with you later’ was all Ronan said, as he waved two Accusers over. ‘They will escort you to your cell while I decide what to do with you’

Peter was too stunned to gasp, object, retort a reply, or to do anything really as he was led away. Peter walked where directed, as he tried to sort through the onslaught of brooding thoughts that fought for attention within his mind. He was led down countless corridors that seemed like one unending corridor. Turning around the corner, the three  of them slammed into a pure wall of solid muscle and bark. All five of them stumbled back with a grunt of pain.

The two  Krees accompanying Peter had already, quickly raised their war-hammers, regained their stance, and prepared for an oncoming attack. Adrenaline burned through Peter’s veins. Pulling out his blaster, he aimed it to his right, ready to blast the  Kree there to pieces. However, Peter had to duck quickly as Gamora landed graceful between them like a barrier, while she spun around and kicked the  Kree in the chest. Peter could see out of the corner of his peripheral vision, Groot who charged at the other Kree. They both continue their assault as the Kree also fought back. With one final strike Gamora leaves to assist Groot.

The  Kree nearest Peter, tried to feebly stand up, making a last attempt to fight back.  Honor , determination and pride  a constant-tormenting voice in their head, urging the warrior on. 

Kicking the  Kree one more time, Groot gets off the  Kree he trampled and helps Gamora to drag the body away - to cover their tracks. While they are dragging the body away, a deep blue trail of blood smudges across the floor. Peter uses the butt of his blaster to whack the other struggling Accuser on the head. Leaning down, he continues to punch the  Kree , even though the threat was eliminated. 

Confusion and sadness bubble inside him and come out in the form of aggression. His hands ached and he felt like shit. Peter felt as though he couldn’t get enough air, as though he was drowning and that the surface was just within his grasp, but he could not reach it no matter what. Gasping he slumps back, leaning down beside the unconscious  Kree . His world was falling apart before his very eyes.  Yondu was going to be so pissed. His M-ship is probably blown to pieces, and Ronan can’t even look at him.

‘I am Groot’ Groot asks in a concerned voice.  However, Gamora talks over him in a harsh and scolding tone. They don’t have precious time for a little Terran tantrum.

‘What has gotten into you, Terran?’

‘Why you acting like a man possessed?’

‘Why, I’ll tell you why’ he pants while trying to keep his voice steady, as he punches the  Kree one last time. Slowly standing up and looking at his work, he whines,’ Roro is being mean’

‘What. Who’ Gamora asked, wondering if she heard  correctly.

‘I am Groot’ the tree supplies.

‘Huh. Ronan? Oh my god, Terran. What did you expect - he’s Ronan the  Accuser. Of course, he isn’t going to be all sunshine and daisies’

Peter opened his mouth to objected but Groot got there faster.

‘I am Groot I am Groot’ he explained to  Peter, his tone kind but urgent none the less. They didn’t have time to waste. He needed to get to Rocket as quickly as possible. 

‘Fine’ Peter huffed, sniffling in defeat. His brain knew that they didn’t have time to waste, but his emotions had not  seemed to have  twigged that yet. Picking up the shattered pieces of what little emotion he had left, he hauled his act together, reverting back to his normal charming self.

‘I’ll tell you on the way. Also, who you  callin Terran! My name’s Peter Quill...but people also call me Star-Lord’ Peter  retorted , as they took off in direction of the docks.

On the way there, they passed a huge area that looked like a hallway and a training room merged into one. Except where an artillery should have been there was a few dozen consoles and control panels, which were occupied by a group of  Kree . The starry galaxy shone through window located at the end of the long hallway. Black obsidian stood on either side, mirror to perfection in wide long slabs.

On a throne, at the end of a hallway sat a person, a war-hammer resting against the throne, Ronan. Peter’s heart skipped a beat while it simultaneously began to beat faster, beating  wildly against his rib cage. He wanted to forget the stone and flee, but he couldn’t, the fate of the universe rested in their hands. 

‘I am Groot’ the tree whisperer, and sure enough, there it was, glowing faintly in the center of the war-hammer. 

‘We need that stone’ Gamora said, quietly from in between the two. ‘You sneak over and grab the hammer, and we will cause a distraction. Peter, make sure  you do not touch the stone, it will kill you’

‘I am Groot’ Groot interject, as he explained his version of the plan’ 

‘Ok, new plan’ Peter says, ‘Groot, you distract them, draw them away from there, while Gamora and I sneak over to get the stone’

‘I am Groot?’ 

‘Yeah’

‘Yes. Ready’

Groot then walked over towards the  Krees gathered at the front of the room. 

‘I am Groot’ he bellowed at them. Immediately they all spun around and began to lunge at Groot, but he was quicker, spinning around he ran faster in the other direction. Groot ran down the corridor, followed, hot on his heels by the  Kree Accusers, while Peter and Gamora lay flat against the wall - unnoticed. Turning around the corner they saw that Ronan had moved from the big black-stone carved throne, and now loomed over the  monitors on the far  wall. Peter smiled as he spotted the war-hammer still resting peacefully against the throne. They both then moved quickly to retrieve the orb. Peter got there first. He placed both hands on the cold thin metal shaft of the hammer, and pulled. It was heavy. Peter only got it one inch off the ground before his muscles began to ache with strain. 

‘Hurry up Quill’ Gamora, bit out quietly.

It was too much, with a final heave Peter let the war-hammer fall to the ground. It landed with a loud  thunk . In a  split-second Ronan had turned around and was staring directly at the scene before him, taking in Peter and Gamora, the war-hammer lying  lifelessly on the ground, and stone still imbedded in in’s core. 

‘Peter’ he said, surprised. ‘I was meaning to talk to you about ..... what are you doing here?’

Those intense eyes bore into Peter again. Peter gulped, looking nervously to Gamora for help, but all he received was the unfeeling blank stare of the assassin. A thousand scenarios were flying through his head. Why did Ronan want to talk to him? Was it to apologize...like that would happen in a million  years. Was Ronan finally going to acknowledge that there was something unmistakable between them, that he actually liked Peter. Did Ronan the Accuser want to go...he didn’t get to finish that thought, as Gamora’s shriek pierced through his rambling inner monologue.

‘Quill. NOW’

Breaking free from his frozen position, he leaned down and reached for the stone. The war-hammer was too heavy and big - so he decided to pry the stone from it’s center. 

‘QUILL STOP’ the assassin screamed, as she realized what Peter was doing.

‘ Noooooooooo ’ Ronan’s deep voice resonated, half a second later.

But it was too late. Peter’s fingers had already touched the stone. Powerful currents flickered down though his body. ‘Woah’ Peter gasped, as he pulled the stone with such force that he stumbled back as it came free. Gamora stared, speechless for a second before she leaned over and pulled Peter with her in the other direction. 

‘I COMAND YOU TO STOP’ boomed Ronan’s voice behind them as it echoed off the walls.

Gamora ran down the corridor dragging Peter along as he looked behind, trying to catch one last glimpse of Ronan. He clasped the stone in both hands as he ran mindlessly beside Gamora.

Disentangling himself from the ceiling, Groot landed with a thud, right behind the two.

‘I am Groot’ Groot says, falling into line beside Peter and Gamora. This was nothing new, Groot had been the distraction many times with Rocket. The suckers had never seen it coming. All he had to do was climb up the wall, attached himself to the ceiling, and wait for the  Krees to pass him underneath. Classic, he thought to himself. It worked every time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry that there was no reunion. This chapter was essential for the plot. I added the next chapter so you won't have to wait. ;)


	7. The Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Finally the reunion is happening.

Finally, they reached the docks.  Surprisingly the Milano was one of the many ships parked at the docks. How convenient, but it still made anger, rage, hurt and more anger swell up in Peter. A) Who dared touch his baby. He hated other people getting their grubby hands on his ship. B) Also, why was it here, at least it wasn’t dust like Xander...but still. C) Did Ronan bring it here?... and most importantly why? Trying not to dwell on it too much, all three of them hopped aboard the Milano. 

Kyln

It was easy to find Rocket’s location as the fight on  Xandar was all over the news. There were many messages and missed calls from  Yondu as well, not that Peter opened them. 

‘Just ignore them’ he told Gamora who looked at him questionably, as he went to look for a place to put the stone. Finding a small  mug, he placed the purple stone inside. 

‘I am Groot’ he asks, poking at a suspicious looking plant.

‘It’s a  carnivorous plant,  S o keep back. It will eat your fingers’

Red jaws snapped closed as Groot pulled his hand back immediately. Smirking, Peter placed the mug in a drawer and locked it. Breaking into the  Kyln was so-much easier than breaking out. The left the Milano nearby, in a central position for an easy escape. The broke through a wall to gain immediate access to the main area. It wasn’t hard to locate Rocket, all they had to do was follow the sounds of destruction and chaos.

A few hours before

Rocket had obtained the  Quarnyx battery by the time he  met up with Drax again. 

‘You got the leg, Perfect’ Rocket said, his grin growing wider. A wild glint gleamed in his eyes which made Drax uneasy.

‘Dump it there, I don’t need it. Tell me, what did the idiot look like hopping around. I bet it was hilarious,

Rocket burst out laughing as a vivid image of a man hobbling around  popped into his pea sized brain.

‘Cease your yammering, beast’ Drax snaps, not finding the situation funny at all. Rocket’s childish behavior could have gotten them exposed. If they had been spotted fleeing - any future attempts at escaping would be impossible. The guards would never let them out of their sights again, their beady eyes glued to the pair, for the rest of their miserable lives.

A few hours later

‘All fire on my command’

Within a minute Drax and Rocket were surrounded. Guards took up a defensive position around them, their weapons raised, and ready to fire on command.

Drax hauled himself upwards using the two knives he stole. He thrust himself up further while sinking the other knife deep into the metal wall of the watchtower. Sirens blared as all walks of life ran around in a blur of panic. Rocket scurried up the watchtower, right behind Drax, using the pipes and wires as leverage. 

‘Fire NOW’

‘Grab my hand’ Drax bellowed, as bullets rained upon them. Curling his tail in for balance, Rocket jumped off the ridge towards Drax, his paw outstretched.

Four blasts hit the wall of the watchtower, a crater like dent now replaced the worn wall where Rocket was perched a second ago. 

‘We don’t have the  Quarnyx battery’ Rocket yelled, looking back in that direction. ‘We need!-’

‘Leave it we are going to be shot’ 

Both of the climb up the rest of the way without looking back. They tumbled through the entrance as blasts  rickashayed off the pillars and walls. The guards freeze as they notice the intrusion, colour draining from their faces as pure terror sets in. ‘Come on’, Rocket growls. They just fought their way through hell. While he rolled his eyes, he didn’t notice Drax flinging his knife in the direction of one the guards. It’s only when the knife lands with a whoosh and a heavy thud, does Rocket realize. Maybe Drax isn’t as useless as he thought. While Rocket peels himself off the ground, Drax is charging at the other guard. Drax slams into the guard as she reaches for a blaster. 

Right off the bat, Rocket realizes, they are so screwed. Based on Rocket’s 10 second assessment; there is no way in hell that they are going to get out alive. Not only are they surrounded and under attack, but their plan is falling apart. 

Rocket groans, they don’t even have the fircken Quarnyx battery. They probably have around 9 seconds till the bulletproof glass breaks and all hell breaks loose. 

9

‘Fire’ The watchtower shakes as three blasts bounce off the glass.

8

Drax retrieves the pair of knives from the ground as Rocket dashes past to the console.

7

Another round of bullets lunches directly towards them with the intent to plow through the barrier.

6

Glancing at the monitors, Rocket slams his fist down on buttons, while simultaneously flicking switches with his claws.

5

Still under attack, Drax holds his breath and takes a defensive position behind a fallen filing cabinet, knives raised and at the ready.

4 

The watchtower trembles as another wave of blasts collide with the weakening walls of the watchtower.

3

Sweat trickles down Rocket’s damp fur, as he pushes the last button and looks up. He takes in the scene before him, watching as orders are yelled and guns are emptied, as the thick glass begins to crack.

2

The tower trembles again as there is another explosion. Smoke, debris and screams fill their senses as all hell breaks  loose .

1

Drax and Rocket hold their breaths as more shots are heard below.

Groot couldn’t take it anymore. Rocket was under attack and he needed help. Ditching Peter’s plan and their offensive position, Groot ran into the line of fire and swung his lengthened branches at the guards. He rammed his vines through the clutter of guards, piercing a path for himself. 

‘I AM GROOT’ he yelled, to intimidated the Nova corps. He threw his branches in every direction, entangling limps as, he flung them across the hall. 

‘You go Groot!’ Peter shouted after him. Even Gamora was impressed by Groot’s take down. 

‘GROOT’ yelled Rocket, at the top of his lungs. The fight below, seemed to be coming to an end, as the sounds of blasts died off. He had to get down there immediately. ‘I’m here, Groot’ he shouted as he ditched Drax in favor for finding Groot. He knew the tree would be just as worried about him, as he was about  Groot. Jumping out the broken window and sliding quickly down the watchtower, he finally lands on the cold floor. He spots Groot battling through the remaining guards who fight back relentlessly. ‘GROOT’

‘I am Groot’, Groot, shrieks as he turns towards Rocket, who is sprinting towards him. Groot removes the blaster slung around his back and tosses it at Rocket. ‘Hell, yeah’ Rocket snarls, as he clings onto Groot and perches on his shoulder. When they are together, they are a force to be reckoned with, they are the calm before the storm, as they work perfectly in sync. They both put an end to the fight by flattening the guards like mere insects beneath their foot. 

‘I am Groot I am Groot I am Groot’

‘Yeah, I missed you too. Good to see you buddy’ Rocket said, still perched on Groot.

‘I am Groot’ the tree replies, smiling up at his companion.

‘Err...Groot,  What was that?’ Peter blurted interrupting them. 

‘I am Groot’

‘Yep, he’s right. Couldn’t wait to see me. Make sure I was all right’ he threw a wink at Groot, who smiled even wider.

‘Who’s the twig’ Drax questioned, appearing out of nowhere.

‘I am Groot’

‘You must be Rocket’ Peter said, giving a once over of the raccoon. ‘And you are?’

‘He’s Drax the destroyer’. Smirking, Rocket snickers ‘Check this out. Hey Drax, what’s up’

Looking up Drax replied, ‘the ceiling’ as though pointing out the obvious.

Gamora remained silent, as she observed the interaction between them. What has she gotten herself  into?

‘Not to be that person, but we should probably go. This place is probably  gonna be flooded with more Nova corps in a minuet...so. Yeah’ Peter explained, hoping they could leave soon, he wasn’t in the mood for me more drama. Like his life wasn’t dramatic enough.

‘Yes. We should leave immediately’ Gamora stated, sheathing her sword and turning to leave. 

‘The ship is this way’ Peter instructed, walking to the front of the group and leading the way. Drax and Gamora followed immediately, with Groot and Rocket taking up the tail. Inaudible whispers were exchanged between the two as they trailed after the rest of the group.


	8. What now?

The Kree only keep one mate for life, as the bond between the two is considered sacred. Whether the lifemate bond is out of social climbing, alliances and very rarely love, it should never be disrespected or broken. Ronan never - not in a million cycles- thought he would find a mate on his own terms. He only ever imagined accepting a mate because of his duty, or to form a strong alliance, but not this. 

‘It’s rare’, someone close to him once said. ‘But when you do, Ronan. Try not to hesitate as they might disappear in the blink of the eye’ 

‘How do you know? How do you know that they are the one’ He asked, straining his neck up to look at his mother. Her stern face looked back at him with those kind blue eyes. 

‘Because not everyone will wait around for you to realize’ Placing the now clean weapon on the countertop. ‘ Listen to your heart and ignore, but be aware of what your mind tells you - even if they are low rank, that does not matter. You will know that they are the one because they will accept you for who you are. The desire to give them everything thing that you have will also help to let you know’ 

The distant memory faded as Ronan was brought back to reality by a loud crash. Some blasters had fallen off the transporting cart the Sakarrans were pushing. Ronan let out an animalistic growl as the workers quickly picked up the weapons, recollected themselves, and scurried off. He would have snapped their necks where they stood, but he was tired. So-tired, that their attention wasn’t even worth the warlord’s time. 

Ronan was restless as he was left unsure of what he should do. When Peter had sprinted off with the orb, Gamora and the Flora colossus - Ronan had done nothing, as he let them get away. What had happened back then had given him an unexpected shock, leaving him at lost for words. Confusion the only thing keeping his temper at bay, and preventing the manifestation of his escalating explosive rage. 

The words _‘try not to_ _hesitate_ _’_ and _‘disappear in the blink of the eye’_ echoed in his mind like a mantra. Not only did they steal the gem but, also his Terran along with it. Ronan’s only chance had slipped through his fingers as the three fled Dark Aster. 

Peter might have escaped for now, but Ronan knew deep down that that would not last. He would not let Peter get away without their overdue discussion. If the Terran was his lifemate he needed to know as he mightn’t ever find another mate again, on his own terms. Ronan internally scolded himself. He only realized this when it was too late and Peter was probably on the far side of the Galaxy by now. Maybe he really was - what Peter called him - a thurd bloom. 

First, he needed to find the Terran. He would then find the gem with said Terran. Dealing with the others would be as easy as a piece of zandantain cake. Ronan mightn’t have known where Peter was, but he did know one thing for certain, he would do everything in his power to track down his little Terran. 

The next few hours were hell for everyone aboard the Dark Aster, as the Kee spent hours in the training halls beating poor Sakarrans to a pulp while simultaneously barking out orders to track down a certain male Terran. 

‘I’d kill for some jellies’ Peter whined to himself. 

‘Who are we killing?’ Drax replied curiously, from where he stood between Rocket and Gamora. 

Peter doesn’t get a chance to answer as Rocket slams the plate down on the countertop. ‘I ain’t eating that. Star-munch. It could be poisoned’ Rocket beefed, looking down at the food in front of him. 

‘Well it’s all we have, so ya better stop your whining. We have bigger things to worry about!’ Peter growled, pointing a spoon at the raccoon accusingly. 

‘I am Groot IamGroot’ Groot adds, backing up Rocket. No surprise there. 

‘The creepy beast is right’ 

‘Yeah, they are right. Taste it Quill, prove you're not _‘guilty’’_ Gamora stated, expression dead-serious as, she folded her arms in front of her. 

‘Fine’ Peter drawled, to put an end to the harassing. They had only been on the ship for an hour, and already they were bickering between each other. They would be lucky if they lasted two hours before someone blew the Milano apart. ‘I’ll do it’, picking up a single purple berry - he paused mid-motion. ‘How do I know you didn’t poison it? Mhmm’ He inspected the berry for dramatic effect. 

‘Really Quill. Really’ Gamora says, while staring her death-glare at Peter. 

‘You can’t be serio-‘ 

‘I am Groot’ the tree yelled, agreeing with Drax while cutting him off mid-sentence. 

‘How dare you, Branches!’, Drax spat, his voice raising, as he advanced on Groot, who in turn, turns around to face the destroyer, a small scowl adorning his face. A gasp escaped Gamora as she saw the scene unfold before her very eyes. These idiots were going to blow up the ship with her along with it. 

Rocket was out of his seat, and perched on the countertop, with such speed that no one knew was even possible. He jumped and lunged at Drax, who was about to attack Groot. ‘How dare YOU’ he growled, as he sank his claws into Drax. ‘Groot’s right, you are an ugly Christmas tree’ he yelled over Drax’s howl. 

Peter stood there with his mouth dropped open while in shock. Shit. At least nobody had any weapons yet....what was the worst that could go wrong? 

A loud crash erupted as Drax slammed the raccoon against the wall. 

‘I’m going to get you, rodent’ 

‘I am Groot’ 

The pair stumbled around as they swung hits at each other. Gamora was now in the middle of the brawl, trying to separate the pair. But Rocket was too fast as he climbed around Drax - like the pest he was. While the three of them were distracted, Groot began pulling at the fridge that was glued to the wall. 

‘Stop that!’ Peter screamed angrily. Now he was pissed. Out of all the possible weapons there - he chose that. Why couldn’t it have been a pot, he only just got the fridge installed. ‘GROOT. Put that down Now’ 

‘I am Groot’ the tree growled, and with one final tug, the fridge ripped free. 

‘Stop this nonsense’ Gamora pulled at Drax’s arm which was wrapped around Rocket’s neck. 

‘He started it’ Rocket bit out as he squirmed free by biting down hard on Drax’s hand. 

‘No he di-’, Drax immediately yanked his hand back while he lunged again for Rocket. He jumped over the countertop to get to Rocket, followed closely by Gamora. 

‘Rocket’ she bit out. 

Quickly Peter shoved the pile of food out of their way. 

‘Get you disgusting paws off my face’ 

‘Make me’ 

‘Vermin like you have rabies’ 

‘Which I got from you!’ 

‘Drax!’ Gamora shouted from her new place atop Drax. The three of them now lay on the floor. Rocket’s claws screeched as Drax tried to pull Rocket back towards him, using the raccoon’s tail as leverage. 

By now Groot had the fridge resting on top of his shoulders. 

‘I am Groot’ Groot yelled again at the top of his lungs, as he threw the fridge at the offending ball made up of Drax, Rocket and Gamora. Immediately Gamora’s eyes went wide as she rolled away from the other two. Rocket quickly caught on too, following Gamora’s lead, he scratched viciously at Drax, who let go as he jumped out of the way. Unfortunately, Drax didn’t notice until the last second. Turning around, the last thing he saw was the fridge being hurled at him. 

Whump 

Peter internally winced. That looked very painful. Drax lay flattened on the ground, the fridge lay a few feet behind him. A fridge sized dent decorating the far wall. Taking charge, Peter said, 

‘That’s it. I’ve had enough. If you all don’t learn how to behave, I’ll toss you all out. This is my ship, so _I_ lay down the rules. And the rules are SIT YOUR ASS DOWN AND DONT FIGHT. If you destroy _my_ _ship_ , I’ll find some way to squeeze units out of your dead carcass’ 

That got everyone's attention as the three protested immediately. 

‘That’s low!’ 

‘I am Groot!’ 

‘You wouldn’t dare!’ 

‘And someone here is gonna replace my fridge, I don’t care who’ he said, looking at each of them individually, glaring them down. 

‘Now eat the food....or don’t. I couldn’t care less....and No fighting’ 

‘I am Groot I am Groot’ 

‘Just leave him there. He’ll wake up soon hopefully not too soon’ 

‘Move over raccoon’ Gamora says, as she tries to squeeze past. 

‘Garrrr’ Rocket growled, preparing to pounce again. ‘Don’t call me that!’ 

‘I am Groot’ the tree shouts, his eyes wide, as he goes over to restrain Rocket. 

However, Peter had spun around quicker. 

‘DONT. Don’t you DARE’, Peter is fuming now, his face the color of a red tomato. He stared Rocket down with such accusation that finally Rocket gave in, standing down as he relaxed his posture. He rose from his crouched position. His ears were no longer flattened against his head and his fur wasn’t as wild, each hair now laying smoothly on his back. 

‘Come on Groot’ he growled, angrily stomping off. Groot immediately followed after he grabbed an enormous plate of food. ‘I am Groot’ he called, walking quickly to catch up with the raccoon. 

After Ronan the Accuser had defeated every Accuser and Sakarran in the training halls, he arranged another council meeting. Ronan tilted the monitor as he waited for the communication line to be answered. Soft beeps were heard as various Krees entered the line. Ronan addressed his audience by giving a small nod in acknowledgment. 

‘Some of you may have already heard, but it is vital that we find a certain male Terran who goes by the name of Peter Quill and Star-Lord. I must locate him as quickly as possible’ 

‘Ronan the Accuser, you have my full support, but may I ask why?’ the Kee emperor asked. 

‘...He has stolen the Power stone from me. This is all you need to know’ 

‘Of course, Supreme Accuser. We will immediately notify you if there are any sightings of the Terran. We will retrieve the Terran by any means necessary’ 

‘Do not lay a finger on my Terran, while doing so - or I will slaughter you where you stand. Understood!’ Ronan growled, glaring at each council member on the monitor. 

‘Understood’ A few voices said quickly in unison, fearing for their life. 

The emperor wasn’t a bit surprised at Ronan’s outburst. However, he remained silent as he highly valued the Accuser’s duty, protection and sacrifice towards Hala. Without warning the line was cut, as Ronan end the call. He slumped back in his throne - exhausted. He hadn’t had the chance to rest since Xandar. 

‘I’ll show him’ Rocket snapped, as he vented all his anger issues onto Groot. They sat against the wall as they began to taste the food. 

‘I am Groot’ Groot replied, trying to support Rocket as much as he could. 

‘He is sooo gonna regret it. Groot, we are going to steal this M-ship, and then we can collect the humie’s bounty’ 

‘I am Groot’ the Flora colossus chimed. 

‘What orb’ he asked. 

‘I am Groot I am Groot’ he answered, quickly. 

‘Units!’ Rocket yelped, the mention of units immediately grasping his attention. 

‘I am Groot I am Groot I am Groot’ 

‘What orb? And what do you mean units. How did you hear about this? How many units? Rocket immediately bombarded Groot with questions once he heard mentions of units. 

‘I am Groot I am Groot IamGroot’ 

‘So, you were on the Dark fricken Aster this whole time! Is that how you got landed with these A-holes?’ 

‘I am Groot’ he said, nodding furiously. 

‘Come on, let’s interrogate the others.’ 

Abandoning the plater of food, they both got up and left. 

‘Uggggh’ Peter groaned, immediately after they left. He rested his face in both hands, while he rubbed his tired eyes. ‘That was intense’ Letting out a sigh he promised himself that he will never ever ever do this again. 

‘What now? We can’t just wait around. Especially with Ronan chasing after the stone’ Gamora said, laying out all the known facts. She poked and prodded at the fruit before picking it up and examining it more. 

Getting more irritated by the second, Peter reached over and plucked a grape from Gamora’s plate before shoving it in his mouth, and swallowing. Gamora watched Peter for a few seconds, waiting for any symptoms to develop. Satisfied that it wasn’t deadly she began to devour the food. 

‘We should find somewhere to lay low for a while. Ronan is probably on our tails right now’ 

‘Who’ Drax says waking up from his unconscious slumber. ‘Ronan’ he mumbled to himself. After a few seconds it clicked, there wasn’t many people called Ronan. ‘Ronan the Accuser?!’ 

Gamora expression was as blank as a canvas. However, it was Peter’s face that gave it away. 

'Where is he? You know, don’t you? Tell me. I will find track him down and avenge my wife and daughter’ 

‘Woah, hold up. We are not going to be killing anyone’ 

‘Do not deny me my revenge. I will slaughter Ronan the Accuser with my bare hands’ 

‘Sure’ Peter said interrupting Drax, who mumbled under his breath to himself. Trying to change the subject - he did not want to think about Ronan right now – he said ‘Now what to do with the orb...I mean stone. What is it even?’ 

‘Heard you were gonna sell it. How much units are we talking about?’ Rocket asked, as he walked through the entrance with Groot. ‘I am Groot’ the twig admitted guiltily as he looked down at the floor. 

‘I do not care for such units’ Drax interrupted. 

‘I am Groot’ 

‘Good, more for us’ Rocket said, while nudging Groot with his elbow. 

‘I was planning to sell in on Knowwhere. Ther-’ 

‘To who’ Peter said, as he tossed another berry into his mouth. 

‘Yeah, do enlighten us? 

‘Why would you want us to set you on fire?’ 

‘I am Groot I am Groot!’ 

Ignoring Drax, Gamora continued. ‘There is someone there I know, who we can sell it to’ 

‘How much are we gonna sell it for?’ 

‘SSsuhh. Can we trust them?’ 

‘For how much?’ 

‘Yes. Ronan will never get his hands on the stone again. 

‘Ugh, For how much!’ Rocket shouted, pulling out his fur on his head. 

‘Around a million units’ Gamora finally answered. Peter gasped, while Groot and Rocket yelped at the same time, 

‘I am Groot!’ 

‘Hell yeah, we are gonna be rich!’ 

Woah Peter thought, that was a lot of units. At least the nightmare would be worth it in the end. 


	9. Intermission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter, enjoy!

‘Who dares disturbed me’ Ronan growled, as crackling static emanated from his communication device. The device flickered one last time before it gave into the virus, that was hacking it. A grainy imaged appeared on the screen accompanied by soft muffled sounds. Thanks to Ronan’s superior Kree hearing, he could make out the faint noises in the background 

‘Done. Now give me units’. All he could hear was rustling which was shortly followed by a thump. He raised his hand to smash the device against the wall, but stopped when the image flickered again, before settling on an image of unknown man. 

‘Ronan the Accuser’ 

‘Huh?’ the warlord replied, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. Confusion sparkling in his eyes. 

‘Don’t you know who I am!’ 

‘I do not know or care who you are’ Ronan ground back dismissively. 

‘Manic. Surely you have heard of Drax the destroyer. YOU murdered my wife Ovette and my daughter Canaria. I shall have my vengeance in this life or the next. I will slaughter you with your hammer, the very war hammer you used to slaughter my family where they stood!’ 

‘We are landing on Knowwhere soon. Meet me there and we can settle this’ Drax snarled. Ronan growled in reply into the communication device as he squeezed it harder in his palm. 

Getting more irritated by the second, Ronan raised his hand again, to fling the device at the wall furthest from him. ‘We have the orb’ Drax added trying to taunt and bait Ronan - but the warlord couldn’t care less anymore. Just as he launched the device across the hall, he saw Peter walking onto the screen, humming to himself. Ancestors help him. 

‘Quill!’ Drax yelped in surprise, through the device. Ronan swung out his hand but he was too late - the device was already flying through the air - before it landed, smashing against the wall with a thud. Ronan’s yelling could be heard across the galaxy as he hurled his war- hammer through the control panels. 

‘Hey Peter’ Drax said, as he tried to distract Peter from the flickering monitor. He spun around in his chair to face Peter who, eyed him suspiciously. 

‘Where’s Rocket. I left him to oversee that the autopilot was running smoothly’ After glaring at Drax for a minute, Peter yelled down the ship for Rocket. Apart from himself Rocket was the next best. 

‘Quill, it’s fine. I was watching for Rocket after he left with Groot’ 

‘Fine, just don’t touch anything. I don’t wanna land 30 jumps from here by a mistake’. It seemed very odd that Rocket left Drax here by himself, even after he ordered Rocket to stay put. I’m totally gonna force feed him Kraglin’s fish soup later, Peter sniggered to himself. Peter still didn’t trust Drax. In fact, he still didn’t trust anyone. Speaking of which...where the hell is everybody? 

He found Gamora in one of the rooms sleeping, a knife lying lifelessly beside her. Peter froze like a statue from where he stood in the doorway – even asleep the assassin looked deadly. Where the hell did, she even get the knife? Peter wondered, as he left quietly because he didn’t want to die. This is exactly why he hid everything sharp aboard the ship. 

He could hear Rocket’s yapping as he neared the common area of the ship. 

‘Look what we have here’ 

Peter stopped in the doorway to watch the pair working together, absorbed in their own little world. Groot was calling out a list of items while Rocket leaned over his work. Upon further inspection, Peter noticed half of a huge blaster lying on the countertop, a fan-tail of sparks sizzling every time Rocket dismantled another section from the weapon. Behind him Groot kneeled on the ground, rummaging through one of the many boxes there. 'I am Groot’ he muttered to himself as he segregated all useful scrap from the junk. 

‘I am Groot I am Groot’ he said as he continued verbally reporting everything to Rocket. ‘Yeah, we might need that. Toss it in the useful pile’ ‘I am Groot’ he replied as he plopped the blender into the electronic heap. 

‘Shit!’ Rocket yelped, as a puff of gray smoke erupted from the blaster. His tail swished back and forth in annoyance. The explosion immediately snapped Peter out of his trance. 

‘What the hell’ he demanded, wanting an explanation as he walked towards them, stopping a healthy 3 feet from the swirling cloud of black smoke. Rocket let out a deep groan before he looked up. 

‘I am Groot’ Groot chimed. 

‘You’re making what?’ 

‘A bomb’ Rocket repeated, exasperated. ‘You could say we’re cleaning your ship. By the way your ship is a complete mess’ 

‘I am Groot’ Groot agreed. 

‘What. Really?’ Peter said, pretending to be immensely hurt by the statement. After a second, he threw the pair a toothy grin and added ‘You have absolutely no idea’ 

‘You sicken me’ Rocket said disgusted. 

Groot’s expression was priceless. His mouth had dropped open in a horrified expression. ‘I am Groot I am Groot’ he whispered, eying his surroundings suspiciously. 

‘Pay back is sweet’ Peter replied, smirking to himself. 

‘Don’t mind him Groot. He’s just trying to scare ya’ 

‘I am Groot’ he whined, as he dropped a bunch of wires as though they had burned him. 

‘Anyway. A bomb...seriously? Peter asked, from where he leaned against the countertop, now that the smoke had calmed down. ‘Wouldn’t you rather build a nice blaster. Something that would be useful’ 

‘Been there, done that!’ Rocket stated. He waved his finger in the direction of a huge blaster, smiling proudly as though showing off his prized possession. ‘I call her the Hadron Enforcer’ 

Rocket’s grin was kind of scary. His small lips were pulled back to reveal sharp pointed teeth. After seeing Rocket’s so-called weapon, Peter had decided that Rocket would actually be an acid to the team – not just dead weight with a side of snarky attitude. 

Dropping the last leaf on the ground, Groot smiled deviously. ‘I am Groot’ he said. His threat grabbed everyone’s attention quickly. 

‘Nice job, buddy’ Rocket congratulated, his grin growing wider. 

‘Ugh’ Peter groaned. ‘Was that really necessary. Just because you’re an asshole, doesn't mean you gotta make my life a living nightmare’ 

‘I am Groot’ the tree retorted as he spread the pile of leaves all over the room. Leaves and twigs now covered every inch of the floor. Rocket was now laughing his ugly laugh, as he banged his fist on the countertop. 

‘Listen I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Don’t blow anything up!’ Without waiting for a reply Peter retreated to his own quarters for the night. 

‘Move over darling’ a soft voice prompted. Large hands then gently pushed him over in the bed, before the mattress slightly sank with the added weight. Peter’s eyes slowly fluttered open at the disturbance. 

‘What the h-’ he started, but stopped when a finger was placed against his lips. ‘Shhhh, go back to sleep Peter’ 

The haze of sleep dissipated quickly as Peter realized who exactly lay beside him. Across from him, on the same fricken bed lay Ronan the Accuser. This gave Peter a mild heart attack. The Kree was still as handsome as ever, but instead of being dressed in his usual attire he only wore black slacks. Peter leaned back as he stared. He kept telling himself, this can’t be real...this really couldn’t be real. Firstly, him and Ronan weren't together. Secondly, nobody in the whole galaxy could be that sexy. 

‘Errrr....how...what..’ Peter tried to talk again, but all that came out was ‘where’. It felt as though he was watching himself from afar, trapped in his own body and yet, retaining limited control over his actions. He felt drowsy as he watched the scene unfurl. 

'Gamora, Rocket and Nebula are downstairs. Groot is somewhere?’ 

Now was a good time to panic. Peter could feel himself beginning to panic, but then soft lips were pressed to his temple. ‘Don't worry my little Star, I'm here, I will not let anything happen to you’ 

‘Yess’ he croaked back as arms were wrapped around him. Peter lay there watching the warlord sleep, as his mind tried to make sense of everything. The truth was Peter did feel like he was surrounded by a cocoon of warmth and safety. Whatever this was, it felt so unreal to Peter. Yet it also felt so right, like a missing piece of a puzzle, that you didn’t know you needed until you found it. He drifted off to sleep basking in the Kree’s warm embrace. 

Peter couldn’t believe it. How the hell did he get here. He was alone. This time he stood behind a crowd of people, as they cheered on Drax who was facing his next opponent. It was not surprise when Rocket hollered ‘PLACE YOUR BETS NOW’. Someone whispered in his ear as they slithered by. He turned to follow but Gamora stopped him, by gripping his arm. 

‘Don’t. Don’t go by yourself. Forget it ever happened’ 

Peter wanted to follow her advice, but when someone says not to.... how can he resist. He immediately regretted it as he came to a halt at the darkest corner of the room. Something sinister lurked there, Peter was sure of it. The chatter of background noise was muted here. Every fiber in his being screamed at him to run – but he took a step forward anyway. 

Again, it felt as though he wasn’t in full control of his body, it was like he was only there to watch. The closer Peter got the more he could make out in the darkness. Irani Rael, leader of the Nova Corps, now smiled wickedly up at him, from where she was slouched in the chair. She spun the orb eerily in her hand as she stared into Peter’s eyes and warned ‘You need to be more careful Star-Prince' 

‘QUILL QUILL PETER!’ 

Peter jolted awake as Gamora thumped him on the chest. 

‘Shit’ he growled as he sat up rubbing the place where Gamora had hit him. There is defiantly going to be an angry looking bruise there later. That was one hell of a dream, he thought. Either that or his whole life was a lie - and he is actually dreaming right now. 

‘What?’ he demanded, glaring at Gamora. Although it felt very surreal, Peter was still shaken by it. 

‘Get up. Rocket says we land in Knowwhere in 40’. Gamora takes her leave, when it’s clear that Peter is actually listening, and getting up. Reluctantly Peter gets out of bed and follows her to the bridge. 

‘Do you remember when you constantly tell us that your 50% Terran and 50% awesome. Well I suspect _that_ might be the reason you were able to hold the orb for so long’ 

‘Uh huh’ Peter said, as he grabbed the new orb holder from Drax. He then sealed the stone inside with a clicking push. 

‘So, who is minding the orb during the transaction?’ 

‘Well defiantly not you, hummie!’ Rocket snickered, from where he sat on the console. 

‘I will’ Gamora said, stepping forward as she grabbed the orb from Peter’s hand. 

‘I am Groot’ 

‘I think Gamora should have the orb’ Drax added while he glared at Peter, daring him to object. 

‘Wait, we should take a vote. We’re all equals here, aren't we ?’ 

‘I am Groot’ 

‘Gammy’ 

‘Gamora, without a doubt’ 

‘Well what about my vote. I actually held the stone’ 

‘Sorry Quill’ She put the orb down on the countertop. ‘But the decisions made...I don’t think it’s a good idea for Ronan to find out that you can hold the stone, if he doesn’t know already.. He would hunt you down and chase you forever’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted the next chapter so you won't have to wait :)  
> You can all thank the StarAccuser discord for helping me finish this chapter and getting it uploaded


	10. Transaction

‘On the house’ the bartender said as she shoved a drink into Peter’s hand. ‘Well actually, you have an admirer’. Before leaving to attend the next customer, the bartender threw Peter a small wink. The red syrupy liquid swirled around in the dark blue contents of the drink. He sat there as he watched the two colors dance together. 

The faint buzzing sounds of people, chattering around him filled his ears. This end of the bar was near vacant as everybody had flocked together, to cheer Drax on as he faced his next opponent. Peter felt vulnerable by himself. He knew he should move, but he couldn’t bring himself to. 

‘PLACE YOUR BETS NOW!’ he heard Rocket holler in the distance. 

The screeching of a chair being moved, pulled Peter’s attention back to the untouched drink in his hand. He couldn’t see the face of the person next to him as a long black hood hid them from Peter’s view. Paying them no attention Peter downed the drink. The bitter and sour taste made Peter shudder, but he finished it anyway. 

‘Careful there. Slow down’ a voice purred. 

‘Don’t tell me w-’ Peter started, but then spluttered to a stop when he caught a glimpse of the face beneath the cloak. 

‘RONAN!’ he gasped. Ronan’s violet eyes had widened in shock and his invisible eyebrows had shot up quicker than lightening. Peter was going to get them caught. 

‘Roro, what-’ Peter said, his voice a pitch higher from the sudden revelation. 

The Kree had lunged forward before Peter could squeak another word, quickly he closed the distance between them, as he clamped one hand over Peter’s mouth – preventing anymore words from escaping. 

‘Sush’ Ronan growled. ‘Be quiet or I will’, he raised his own blaster in his other hand, pressing it against Peter’s chest for emphasis. Quieting down, Peter nodded his head quickly. Ronan then loosened his grip slowly. 

‘Why are you here?’ Peter blurted, gasping for breath.’ How did you find us? You know I’m not alon-’ 

Ronan had clamped his hand over Peter’s mouth again. He glared down at Peter. _Seriously._ He should have brought tape to stick over the Terran’s mouth. Ronan groaned internally to himself. 

‘Quieter. Understood’. He hissed into Peter’s ear. After he was sure Peter wouldn’t spew a thousand words a minute, he released him again, and backed up a bit, sitting down on a chair opposite him. 

‘I’ve come for what’s mine’ Ronan said, after a minute. 

‘You and I, both know we can’t give you the stone’ 

‘Who said I was talking about the stone’ Ronan replied, watching with an intense gaze as though he was waiting for something. His features were twisted weirdly, as though he was trying his best not to pout. 

‘Oh’ Peter squeaked. That put him at a loss for words as he sat there stunned. Was Ronan...flirting? The Kree still sat there watching him intently. He scanned the area quickly. Relief flooded him as his eyes finally landed on Gamora. Unfortunately, she was busy keeping and angry mob away from Rocket. 

‘You know what I was thinking’ Ronan continued as he hadn’t received an answer. 

That’s never good Peter thought. He wanted to get up and run, but instead he said, ‘why don’t you tell me over another drink. He signaled the bartender over and quickly ordered the first thing he saw on the menu. 

After the drinks were placed on front of them Ronan continued. ‘The stone isn't worth much’ he lied. ‘You need units...I have units. A pretty face like you could do with a stable income. Work with me and I'll pay you handsomely’. 

‘....Are you trying to bribe me?’ 

‘Maybe’ he replied. Peter coming willingly was a much easier option...than kidnapping him again. 

‘I don’t want units, anymore’ Peter retorted, pouting as he stared straight into Ronan bright eyes. Ronan licked his lips and growled, ‘I can arrange alternative payment, if you prefer’ 

His luminous violet eyes bore into Peter again. ‘Well you gotta hire my team as well’ he replied, playing along. ‘Make sure to dock Rocket’s wages though’ 

‘Fine’ The warlord pouted. ‘But I don’t want them. I only want _you._

‘.....’ Peter tried to rack his brain for an answer. The best thing his brain came up with was ‘I'll consider your deal. But don’t think for one second you're getting the stone’. 

Ronan only grunted in acknowledgment as he took a sip of his drink, while also maintaining eye contact with Peter the entire time. 

‘Where’s your big war-hammer?’ Peter asked causally. All the adrenaline that was coursing through his body, from the initial meeting had left him. Now all that remained was Peter’s charming self. Ronan spat out his drink, coughing as spit flew in every direction. 

‘A blaster is much more efficient and discrete. Surely even you, would know this’ Ronan replied, without effort as though he had it thoroughly planed. 

Getting nowhere Peter finally seized his opportunity and blurted ‘Speaking of war-hammers. We never visited the Black Death-Star. As I've said before it’s known for its beauty and awesomeness. We totally have to go. They say even though the Star is dead –it's still scorching hot' Ronan had leaned forward towards Peter, eyeing him suspiciously. ’I do not like-’ 

‘Don’t look so-worried' Peter said. 'It’s not nearly as beautiful and as hot as you’. 

Peter knew he had won form the flicker of desire in Ronan’s eyes. Peter would totally lean in and kiss Ronan on the lips. At least now he was certain Ronan would be receptive and kiss him back However, now wasn’t the time for this, they had an orb to sell. Also, the Kree had left Peter high and dry for a while so, what he was going to do next was payback. 

He smiled at the warlord one last time and said 'I'll send you the coordinated later' and with that he dropped his half empty glass on the floor. 'Oh shit!' he shouted loudly, 'Son of a burger!' He smiled innocently at Ronan, whose eyes were widening in realization. 

Upon hearing Peter shouting their arranged codeword, Drax, Gamora and Groot immediately stopped what they were doing. 

‘RONAN!’ Drax yelled, storming towards the pair. 

‘I…shit’ Peter yelped, as he got up and pulled out his own blasters in case Drax did something rash – like killing Ronan. 

‘Finally’ Drax snarled, as he approached Peter and the stunned Kree. 

‘GO!’ Peter said, shoving Ronan to his feet as he pushed him towards the exit in the back. Ronan let himself be pushed around reluctantly. There was a longing gleam in his eyes, as though he didn’t want to go. 

Gamora ran directly behind Drax, followed by Groot who carried the unconscious raccoon. Peter returned inside once he was sure Ronan was leaving. 

‘Get back here, coward’ Drax demanded, chasing after the Kree. 

‘I am Groot?’ 

‘Are you alright?’ 

‘Yes, thanks’ Peter said. ‘Just warning everyone…we are only here for the stone – not to pick a fight. We should probably get going. It doesn’t look like the deal will happen any time soon’ 

‘I am Groot’ Groot chimed. 

‘Yeah, Ronan probably did scare everyone off’ 

Ronan had the place surrounded with backup, but he left Peter behind in the bar anyway. He knew that if he forced Peter’s hand, he would push the Terran away, and that was the last thing he wanted to do – especially after they have come so far. He called his men off and left. They all returned to the Dark Aster to strategize the next move. While the orb could wait, Peter wouldn’t. 

They had all regrouped in the hatch of the Milano. Everyone was present except Dax, who was probably still searching endlessly for Ronan the Accuser. 

‘I am Groot’ the Flora Colossus said, through furrowed brows as he looked down at the slumped body of his companion, in worry. 

‘He’ll be fine. Just leave him to rest for now’ 

‘I am Groot’ the tree whined. ‘I am Groot I am Groot’ 

‘You’re right. We’ll wait here till Drax arrives, then we will leave. 

‘I am Groot?’ 

‘Ow’ Peter yelped, as Gamora grabbed him by the arm and dragged him towards the bridge. 

‘You thought I wouldn’t notice’ she said, slapping him on the head with a pice of rolled up paper. 

‘What are you talking about. It’s probably all Drax’s fault, you know how he is’ 

Gamora shot him a face that said _I don’t believe a word your_ _saying._ Peter opened his mouth to object, but only a rasp came out. 

‘Quill, you’re as red as a tomato. Spill…was it because you held the stone? Is it some kind of symptom?’ 

‘No, what?’ Peter stuttered, as Gamora shoved him against the wall. 

‘I wasn’t done talking!, and don’t think for a second that I just believe that Ronan escaped so easily’ 

Peter remained dead silent from where he was pushed against the wall. Why did she have to be so pushy. He tried to avert his gaze to somewhere else, anywhere but the assassin’s deadly gaze, as he knew he would crack under the sear pressure. 

‘Ohhh I know’ Gamora teased. 

Oh no, Peter thought. He is going to be in so much trouble. He looked back at Gamora his eyes wide with fear, as she released him, and stood back. His blush turned redder and redder as Gamora began explaining her theory to him. 

‘It’s definitely not a coincidence that not a single hair on your head was touched, even though Ronan escaped right past you. And last time I checked Ronan personally knew you stole the orb from him. So you either made a deal with the Kree and betrayed us or….’ She paused and raised a single eyebrow, ‘ I know you know what I’m talking about, I saw that expression on your face right after Ronan had fled. Sooo, I’ll give you a few seconds to tell me yourself Peter - or you’ll give me no choice, but to spell it out for you’ 

‘You are so mean’ he panted. 

‘I do try…10 seconds’, she said as she began a countdown using her fingers. 

‘Fine! I wanted all the units for myself’ Peter snapped, trying his best to deflect. 

‘Yeah right. You like Ronan the Accuser, don’t you. Just admit it’ 

‘No I don’t’ Peter shouted, shaking his head furiously. How the hell did she know, he had been very discreet. 

‘Yes you do. You want a second opinion? GROOT!’ 

Peter could hear Groot’s heavy footsteps as he walked down the corridor, towards them. 

‘Hey Groot, you remember earlier, when Quill was in a daze and was, happy and content. Would you mind telling me who exactly Peter was making heart eyes at. 

‘I was not!’ 

‘I am Groot I am Groot I am Groot’ He replied, honestly. Peter cursed Groot and his honesty. This was none of his business, actually it was nobody’s business. 

‘He’s _not_ my mate!’ 

‘Not yet’ Gamora said, smirking. 

‘I am Groot’ he added, sharing more information now that they had Peter cornered. 

‘That makes so much sense’ Gamora nodded, before explaining to Peter, who was still fidgeting nervously. ‘I always did wonder why Ronan didn’t kill you, especially with all the yapping you do. Hmmm you must have made quiet the impression on him’ 

‘I am Groot I am Groot’ Groot said, interrogating Peter more and more as he got the hang of it. 

‘What..no. We only met’ 

‘Sure’ Gamora said smiling deviously as she left Peter to deal with Groot the interrogator. 

‘Stop staring at me. And don’t you dare tell Rocket about this. Once he knows the whole world will know’ 

‘I am Groot I am Groot’ 

‘What, I’m not giving you units. I am already giving you free accommodation’ 

‘I am Groot’ he replied, folding his arms over his chest. 

‘Your bluffing, I know you would rather live here. You wouldn’t last a day surviving in the swamp of sadness, you’re terrified of spiders. 

‘I am Groot I am Groot’ the tree said while he turned to leave the bridge. 

‘Thanks..wait you can’t blackmail me’ Peter retorted, but Groot had already left. 


	11. Ultimatum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. But in my defence I did post Ronan my Accuser. I will stop talking now so you can continue...

Peter needed to know what fuelled Ronan’s actions like his life depended on it. How did Peter know Ronan wasn’t using him to get to the stone – he didn’t. This scared the hell out of him. What if it was all an act?....it didn’t feel like one, but that’s exactly what a sneaky Kree would be hoping for.

Peter leaned back as he pressed play on the Walkman. He turned up the volume, hoping that it would drown out his pestering thoughts, but stopped when ‘come get your love’ blasted through the speaker. That was not helping. He punched the control panel in annoyance. ‘Shit’ he growled, as pain shot through his hand, and up through his arm.

The only way to discover the Kree’s true loyalties was to offer him a choice, the orb, or a chance with Peter. All Peter had to do, was force Ronan to pick one. This made unease churn in his gut. Would he be able to handle it? - if the Kree chose the stone over him.

Groaning, Peter tried to rack his brain for their next destination. Currently the Milano hovered in the middle of nowhere. After their last crisis, they had to rearrange another place to exchange the stone. Ronan’s appearance had scared their buyer into hiding. Luckily Gamora had smoothed things over. Now all they had to do was stay low for two days, and hope nothing happened to interrupt their next meeting.

Peter had herded the group together for one last discussion before the big day, hoping that a final run through of the plans would calm his soaring nerves. He opened the door, letting Groot walk into the room followed by Gamora. Turning, Peter leaned against the closed door, watching quietly, while Gamora sat on the small table in the furthest corner of the room, leaving Peter’s bed as the only option for Groot. The tree walked over in long strides, and slowly sat down on Peter’s bed.

‘Let me get this straight’ Gamora said, getting herself comfortable on the cold metal of the table. ‘While Drax, Groot and Rocket are handing over the orb, Peter and I will be waiting for Ronan far far far far away from the transaction site’

‘Yes’ Peter said, nodding.

‘I am Groot,’ he chimed.

‘Keep on point Groot’ Peter growled, leaning against the door, using his right arm to balance himself.

‘Then you will send him the coordinates to both our location, and theirs. You’ll then give him the choice. If he choses the orb - good luck and goodbye as it’s over…because you will never talk to him again?’

‘Correct’ Peter confirmed, continuing, ‘and if he doesn’t arrive or his cronies attack…then it is also over.

‘I am Groot I am Groot’

‘That’s harsh’

‘I know,’ he acknowledged. He knew it was harsh, but he needed to make sure Roro wasn’t playing him.

‘All this for the Kree. Are you sure you want this, Quill?’ He nodded slowly. ‘Even if you don’t like him, at least we know he wants you – so he won’t kill you immediately’

‘I am Groot,’ Groot said in Peter’s defense.

‘Thanks. That makes me feel so much better’

‘What will we tell Rocket and Drax’

‘We will tell them both that we have business, and you Groot, will make sure that they don’t suspect anything’ Raising her voice, Gamora said, ‘Groot are you with us?’

‘I am Groot,’ he replied, looking up from the leaf that was clutched in his hand.

A chill ran down Peter’s spine, causing him to shudder as he contemplated the flora colossus reply. Groot was like a loyal dog, who could yap to Rocket at any given moment. Nodding slowly, he tried to reassure himself. Weariness washed over him from head to toe like a cold tilde wave.

Sensing the Terran’s uncertainness the assassin repeated her question, ‘Groot can I trust you to keep Drax and Rocket in line and prevent them from following us’

‘I am Groot’

‘I don’t know’ Peter whined.

‘You can trust him,’ she turned to Groot. ‘Right?’

‘I am Groot,’ the tree repeated.

‘See,’ she turned to Peter, meeting his green eyes, making sure he had heard her. Peter slumped down onto the ground, displaying no indication of acknowledgment as he pulled his legs up to his chest, and rested his chin on them. Looking up at the pair he asked, ‘You think Ronan will understand the message, is it clear enough?’

‘Yeah I’m sure he’ll get it. He is the Supreme Accuser for a reason’

A gust of steam tumbled out behind Groot as he got out of the shower and, closed the door behind him. Turning around the corner he was immediately greeted by Drax and Rocket. Drax stood in front of the closed door, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked down at Rocket who lay sprawled on the bed.

‘Groot, don’t you think Star-munch is acting a bit weird’ Rocket scrutinized Groot with his beady eyes.

‘He is,’ Drax confirmed, backing the rodent up.

‘I am Groot I am Groot IamGroot’ the tree denied.

‘You’re bluffing…Groot. I know you like the back of my hand, so spill. Now!’ Rocket glared Groot down with his no-nonsense glare. His whiskers puffed out as he scowled, waiting.

‘You can’t be in a relationship with someone’s hand….it’s not possible’ he rubbed his head, as thought he was thinking deeply. Groot remained quiet beside the bathroom door, thankful that the attention was drawn away from him.

‘Drax. Just stop. You are embarrassing yourself’ Rocket then added, quietly, and to himself, ‘and me’

‘Anyway, I tell you everything,’ he snapped at Groot to gain his attention again. ‘So. Spill’

Cracking under the pressure he squeaked, ‘I am Groot I am Groot I am Groot I am Groot’

‘WHAT! Gammy has a crush on Quill. This is hilarious’ Rocket boomed, crackling his hysteric laugh. ‘You should have told us sooner’

‘Are you certain,’ Drax questioned, still sceptical at the new information.

‘I am Groot,’ the flora colossus replied, gaze unwavering.

‘They do spend a lot of time together. But still, I don’t see it’

‘I cannot believe Gamora would fall for Star-munch’s sorry ass. The deadliest woman in the galaxy and a no-good ravager’

Drax stood beside Rocket looking bewildered, while the raccoon gasped for air after his hysteric laughing.

‘I am Groot,’ Groot assured, trying to convince Drax to buy the lie.

‘I will look into it deeper, to shed more light on the situation’

‘Yeah do that!’ Rocket agreed, snickering. ‘See if we can get more dirt on them that we can use to our advantage’

Drax entered the bridge quietly, sneaking up on Peter, hoping to catch him off guard. He didn’t have to worry as Peter was engrosses in a datapad, his legs thrown up on the console.

‘What are you hiding? Quill’ Drax demanded, taking a step closer to Peter, who was hunched over a datapad. He had the Terran tapped in between a chair and, the control panels. Oh crap, Peter thought as he saw the dead serious expression on Drax’s face. The shadows on his face casting sinister lines, outlining Drax’s tense jaw. ‘You have been acting weird lately’

‘No?’

Sensing danger, Peter began to disentangle himself from the ball of wires. He dropped the datapad on the console. Drax had now loomed over him, blocking the way entirely.

‘I am going to find out one way or another, it’s easier to tell me now. That way I won’t have to make you squeal’

He grunted as he advanced on Peter, who jumped up to get away as Drax lunged at him, trying to stop the Terran’s escape. Peter turned to climb over the chair as there was a bigger chance, he would get stuck crawling under the console.

‘Get away from me!’, he screamed like a banshee as he threw a leg forward. ‘HELP!’

‘It’s not that difficult. Just-,’ Drax slowed his pursuit when he heard the blood curdling scream. He reached for Peter, but the Terran had fallen forward; foot caught in the chair as his face slammed straight into the wall.

‘Shit. Shit. Shit’ Peter groaned, bringing a hand up to his face. An angry bruise already blossoming along his jawline and cheek. He swore he could feel hot blood flood through his veins to the injured site.

‘Drax!’ Gamora yelled, rushing over to help Peter stand up.

‘Quill are you okay?’ Drax came closer to make sure Peter was fine, but one fierce look from Gamora had him on his way. Rocket and Groot arrived, but another glare from the assassin had them deciding to leave, chasing after Drax for answers.

‘I’m fine’ Peter said as he gripped her arm.

‘No, you’re not’ Trying to distract Peter, she changed the subject. ‘Have you told Drax yet?’

‘What NO. He would kill me, or worse, murder Roro in cold blood,’ he rubbed his jaw trying to chase away the numbness that now tingled on his skin.

‘I won’t let him, but don’t you think he deserves to know?’

‘Not really’ he replied, walking around nervously. He tried to focus on Gamora’s voice to distract himself from his swarming thoughts.

‘You should tell him. It’s better if he finds out from you. Not by a coincidence’

He stopped pacing to look at her properly. ‘I know, you don’t have to reminded me’

They were all gathered in the hanger. They had decided to rent, or possibly steal another ship for Peter and Gamora to use. It depended on how quickly they could attain said ship.

‘Alright, listen up. Don’t do anything stupid. It’s simple really…get in, give them the stone. Demand the units. And leave with said units’ While Peter gave his little speech everyone else prepared for the worst, littering their bodies with an assortment of deadly weapons.

Rocket shoved two small coms into Peter’s hand, pressing the Terran’s fingers forward to form a cup, in which the minuscule devices lay nestled. ‘These will allow us to communicate at a longer distance, they’re also smaller so ya won’t notice them.

‘Where will you be again?’ Drax questioned, snatching a com off the rodent.

‘Family meeting with Yondu. He is sooo pissed with me. So, it’s better if we split up’ They exited the hatch, coming to a halt as people pushed past them in the overcrowded docking station.

‘Cough cough! Meeting the in-laws’ Rocket whispered quietly to Groot and Drax from where he had climbed up earlier, clinging to Groot’s shoulder for life, as Groot swayed back and forth as he descended the hatch’s ramp.

‘Contact us as soon as you sell the stone to The Collector’ Gamora said, raising her voice over the clattering noise in the background. ‘Also, the units will be deposited into a shared account. So, don’t think for a second that YOU and Groot can dump us and run off’

‘I am Groot,’ he chimed looking down at her, a hurt expression adorning his face.

‘No offense’ Peter said. In his defence he was certain Rocket would do that at any opportunity he got, while Groot would follow his lead like the good friend he was. ‘But who in their right mind could trust you’

‘No Fair’ Rocket complained. ‘But you’re not wrong’

‘Let’s go’ Gamora said as she turned, walking away as she dragged Peter with her.

The exchange with The Collector would be in 7 hours, leaving the pair no choice but to hurry as they needed to be at the Black Death-Star in exactly 7 hours. In the end they had no choice but to steal a small ship. Gamora decided that they would call Ronan by the time they were halfway to Valerais. This would allow the warlord plenty of time to react while also giving Peter and Gamora enough time. If all goes according to plan, they will arrive half an hour early. This way they will have time to dock, and explore the area while also having sufficient time to make their way to the Black Death-Star, ensuring that they will get an amazing view. Everyone knew that the highest point on the hill enhances your viewing experience.

Peter sat down at the console, eying the screen as though it might devour him whole. He fiddled nervously with the console settings, trying to stall the call. He did this for about a minute before he entered Ronan’s personal communication line into the screen. Thank you, Groot. The flora colossus never ceased to surprise him. The soft light from the communication line now glowed up at Peter.

‘Err’ he stopped and stared at the screen, frozen.

‘For gods sake, Quill’ Gamora rolled both eyes dramatically. Before Peter could react, she quickly walked over and pressed the call button. She then proceeded to pin Peter’s hands against the chair, from behind, while the console beeped in succession.

‘WhaiT’ he growled as he tried to squirm free from Gamora’s form grip.

The assassin let go of Peter’s hands and walked away when the line was answered. Peter jumped up to escape and hide, but stopped his search when he spotted Gamora blocking the only exit, while glaring at him her dead serious glare.

‘What’ a voice hissed from the other end, clearly annoyed.


	12. New beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost have the next chapter ready so hopefully I'll get it posted soon. I don't know if anyone wants smut. But if you do please raise your hand or I may gloss over it.

‘What’ Ronan hissed turning to face the monitors completely. Whoever kept hacking his communication system was really really really getting on his nerves. It was annoying, but the Kree couldn’t argue that it wasn’t a pleasant surprise when Peter’s pretty face popped onto the monitor.

The familiar hiss of the Kree stopped Peter in his tracks, glueing him to the spot; he turned around, freezing like a deer stuck under the Kree’s unflinching gaze. The monitor could have been mistaken as broken if not for knowledge that Peter had called the Kree fleeting moments ago.

‘Peter,’ his voice hissed, but this time the harshness and venomous tone was gone.

‘How are you? Big guy’ Peter greeted, unsure. How was he meant to know the proper way to greet your - not-yet – but still very hot boyfriend.

Ronan stared back at him through the monitor, unimpressed. Unlike Yondu, Ronan stood a perfect distance from the screen, the black walls of the Dark Aster peaking out from behind him. Peter inched closer to the screen to get a better look. Yup, the Kree was still handsome as ever. Peter took a step back immediately, remembering how that would appear to the warlord. He really was a smaller copy of Yondu, pressing his face too close to the monitor, while he peered at the screen. Ronan’s screen was probably filled with one Terran forehead accompanied by a side of beady eyes.

He wanted to scream at Ronan, telling him to say something; but maybe _this_ , the silent treatment, was also payback for the bar incident. Mustering any courage, he could find, he lifted his head making direct contact whit the Kree.

By now Peter was full on panicking. Under stress words flowed freely from his mouth, without a filter. Before he could stop himself, he blurted the first thought that came to mind.

‘If I could rearrange the alphabet,’ he paused, racking his numb brain for the last part of the sentence, he sighed in relief as he recalled them. Ronan listening intently through the monitor was not helping at all. ‘I would put U….and I together’

Ronan frowned. His lack of understanding shone clear as day through the screen.

‘UI?’

Clearly Kree weren’t familiar with ANY pickup lines. Slightly disappointed, Peter decided to gloss over the line. ‘Huh’ Peter replied, rubbing his face with the back of his palm as he pretended those words hadn’t left his mouth. He suddenly found the red blinking light from the screen very interesting. It flickered on and off, again and again.

‘So, I…do you really want _this?’_ His voice rasped, as he tried to form coherent words.

‘I do,’ Ronan replied without hesitation. Confidence oozing from his posture as he held Peter’s gaze. His bright violet eyes locking onto his green ones.

‘I really don’t want to do this, but I have to know if you actually want _me_. I know you will do anything to get the stone back. So, I am giving you a choice. Here’s the coordinates to both my location and the orbs’ His hand trembled as he pressed send. There was no backing out now, as Ronan knew their location.

‘You will have just enough time to get to _one_ of the locations as they will be on either side of the galaxy. If you choose the orb….well then. You obviously weren’t being serious and….you clearly don’t want _this_. I’ll be waiting on the tallest peak of Valerais for you, but if you pick the stone. I also wish you the best of luck getting it from my team. You can’t have both, so if you try to do _anything_ …be prepared for my team’s retaliation and my rejection. I don’t know if I will ever see you again, so goodbye RoRo’

Peter’s hand hovered over the console, hand shaking, and ready to end the call upon command.

‘That’s hardly fair. Now you’re taunting me’ Ronan protested, leaning closer towards the monitor.

‘Well if you have a better suggestion….do share’ Peter held Ronan’s gaze through the screen, challenging him, daring him to object. ‘How do I know you’re serious?’

‘I’ll be there,’ he assured. ‘It can be, what you Terrans call it…. a date?’

‘Is it hot in here? or is it just you’ Peter breathed out in relief, or from the Kree smoothness, he did not know. Having plenty of time to spare, Peter decided it was best to get to know the warlord a little bit better.

‘Do you live aboard the Drak Aster; full time?’

‘When we are engaged in defending Hala, yes, but I visit Hala, my home planet whenever I can’ An image of a planet filled with handsome looking Kree popped into Peter’s head. He smiled to himself.

‘Keeping the Dark Aster in tip top shape must be difficult. Remember you offered me a job. If you still need help….’

‘Whatever you desire. I don’t mind working with you’ Ronan assured.

‘Roro that’s not how it works’ Peter had now sat down again, leaning slightly forward to get the best view of the Kree that was talking to him through the screen.

‘I know,’ he said, voice unwavering and honest. ‘I only wanted to see you again’

‘Was it worth it?’ Peter pried.

‘Yes, yes it was. How did that happen?’ Ronan asked, indicating to Peter’s face; curious as to how Peter developed the large purple bruise running along his cheek and neck.

‘Drax charged at me, it’s nothing really. I tripped trying to get away’

There was a brief flicker of concern across the warlord’s face before it merged into a dead serious glare, a glare that was directed at Drax, at the person who had hurt his Terran.

‘Don’t worry I will take care of it’ Ronan said, voice deep and oozing with definity, like nothing would stop the Kree from achieving his goal.

What, hold up. Peter’s mind was sluggish today, taking a while to figure out the implications. He surely didn’t mean the bruise. Oh shit…he was going to track down Drax like the manic he was.

‘Woah! You can’t kill Drax. Just because _you can,_ doesn’t mean _you should’_

‘Stop calling me that’ Ronan growled. His bottom lip quivering into a bigger pout.

‘Did you hear what I just said,’ Peter sing-songed, making sure the Kree had heard him.

‘Yes’ He gave a small nod.

‘What did I say?’ he challenged. Of course, he had to make sure Ronan was listening. He didn’t want Drax getting hurt because of him, also Ronan’s pout was adorable. Peter held the warlord’s gaze without budging, seeing how much he could demand before Ronan protested, and put an end to his requests.

‘Fine,’ Ronan muttered, displeased. He would totally murder Drax if it weren’t for the Terran’s objection. ‘But only because I don’t want to and, because it will keep you content’

‘Awww, thanks Rorooo’ Peter smiled his full toothy smile.

Pouting was the Kree’s only response.

‘Listen, hot stuff. I should probably go you have accuser stuff to attend and I…Well hope to see you there’ He ended the call. Ronan’s shocked face and wide eyes remained on the screen, mid protest. Ronan stayed there until Peter switched the monitor back to the M-ship’s system overview. He yawned. Generally, he was bursting full of energy but today – the call, Ronan and the stress – had drained him, leaving behind one depleted Peter Quill.

It’s only after Rocket and Groot get their hands on the enormous pile of units, do they realize Drax had ditched them, leaving in favor of chasing after Peter and Gamora. Even he and Groot knew they were up to something but was it really necessary to dump him and Groot on a pathetic excuse of a planet. At least the pair had agreed on one thing; they were going to give Drax hell, when they caught up with him.

They arrived at the Black Death-Star early. The syrupy golden light dominating the sky, pushed the pinkish clouds to the back, indication to everyone that it was likely early midday. The star was spherical in shape, similar to Terra’s sun. The main difference was the star’s much larger proportions and its alternating colors, which changed in tune with the passing hours. The star expanded in every direction Peter looked, filling the whole sky with it’s golden light.

‘He’s not here’ Peter whined for the tenth time since they walked to the tippy top of the mountain. They claimed the largest rock, sitting, side by side, on its smooth surface as they waited. ‘He isn’t coming, is he?’

‘Quill it’s only been-‘

‘Please go away’

Gamora was right, Ronan was only after the orb. A single tear rolled down his left cheek, falling before it hit the ground and dissolved into the parched ground. He pulled his legs against his chest, wrapping his arms around them tightly, while he buried his face deeper between his legs. He let out a pathetic whimper. ‘Star-Lord’ Maybe he should leave, find Yondu, and pretend this ordeal never happened. Forgot that the orb and the Kree ever existed. What was he thinking? He should have-

‘Peter,’ a firm hand shook his shoulder roughly, rousing Peter from his mental entrapment. ‘Peter, why are you crying?’

He opened his eyes, unwrapping himself from his pretzel like position as he looked up. ‘You’re LaTe’ Peter sniffled, as he stared back down at the ground. ‘I thought you wouldn’t come’

‘I’m only 2 minuets late’ The warlord replied, baffled. Without saying another word, he sat down on the rock beside Peter. They both sat, staring up at the sky, watching pink swirls bleed through the golden light, fighting for space upon the soft golden canvas of the sky. After a while Ronan turned to Peter. Watching him until he noticed.

‘Would you come to Hala, with me?’ Peter leaned forward to look across at Ronan. From this view the Kree almost looked uncertain. His violet eyes glossed over and reflecting the pinkish-red light of the star’s horizon.

‘Sure. I’d love to see your home planet and your people’

‘Is that a yes?’ A hint of uncertainty seeping into the Kree’s deep voice.

‘Yes…of course’

‘What’s this for?’ Peter asked, as Ronan took out a shinny black bracelet and tied it around Peter’s wrist. Peering closer, Peter noticed small and silver, runes engraved on the black metal. The bracelet hung loosely around his wrist, like soft material; unlike any metal he had ever seen before. He assumed the intricate runes were words of the Kree.

‘It is the tradition of my people’ Ronan said, leaning back now that he was finished.

‘Oh. Thanks Roro,’ he replied, as he brought up his other hand to feel the cold metal, and uneven texture of the bracelet. ‘It’s beautiful’

‘I’m glad you like it’ Ronan let out a breath of relief.

They sat together watching the Black Death Star move in the sky, descending slowly while it painted the sky whitewashed pink, with crimson red spreading through the view like clouds tumbling around on stormy day. They talked for a while, stopping every so often to watch the red clouds tumble into one another.

Ronan turned to ask Peter something, but the Terran had fallen asleep. His chest raising and falling slowly with even breaths. The Kree watched Peter sleep for a few seconds before he lay down, moving closer to lie beside Peter. It was only late afternoon; meaning they had plenty of time to relax.

Peter sat in the bridge along with everyone else, his mixtape playing loudly through the speaker in the background. Rocket was steering the ship, which explained why he was sitting at the very back of the group. Everyone was looking out the window as the M-ship’s engine hummed softly under the music. It’s only when Drax broke the silence did Peter realize how eerily quiet yet music filled the scene before him was.

‘Cease your dancing,’ Drax said, looking down to his right. He really must be losing the plot as nobody was dancing nor sitting in the corner to his right. In face nobody on the whole ship, Peter included, was dancing.


	13. Lost in translation

‘Peter wake up’

‘Hmmm’ he whimpered still half asleep.

‘You kept saying ‘can’t be real’. Wake up’ Ronan shook Peter’s shoulder one last time.

‘Just having a bad dream,’ he mumbled. ‘Havin em science…Xandar. He lifted his head, turning to face Ronan. ‘Oh,’ he squeaked, trying to get up but falling miserably when realization hit him. He couldn’t see where Ronan was because he was lying directly on top of him. His limbs sprawled over the warlord in every direction, pinning the poor unfortunate Kree underneath the Terran. ‘Shit, sorry’ he began, now that he was fully awake. Lying on top of and, squishing your not-boyfriend was bound to wake you up – quickly. He tried to roll off the Kree, but a strong hand wrapped around his waist prevented him from doing so. ‘……..’

He rolled over slightly, turning towards the Kree, making half of his body press against the warm rock beneath them.

‘Purple suits you,’ his voice rasped as Peter finally turned, facing the warlord fully, the soft reddish-pink hue of the star turning the Terran’s milky colored skin a golden-pink, as the Star disappear slowly, descend in the sky as it orbited the planet. Even though it was at least an hour past midnight the star would still continue to orbit the planet throughout the night and the following day, it’s repetitive cycle unending.

‘Huh’ He narrowed his eyes. ‘What do you mean?’

‘Your eyes are purple…. beautiful’

‘Shit. That’s not normal’ Peter frowned. Either the Kree was color blind or….’ you sure it’s not your reflection you’re looking at?’

‘It’s not?’

‘No… I should talk to Gamora’

‘Forget her, you can tell me’

‘My eyes should NOT BE purple. I think it’s because I held the stone. But who knows? We’ll figure it out later’

'.........’

‘At least I’m still alive’

Ronan didn’t look to convinced. Again, he pouted. Still unconvinced and unsure. ‘I will look into it when I get back. Is this the first time you noticed?’

‘I think so...’

‘We should get back, your friend Gamora is probably wondering where we are’

‘Yeah I guess’ He replied, trying to keep his voice even. Peter didn’t want Ronan to leave. Sure, they would meet up again, but it still felt painful leaving each other. He looked over at Ronan, the sad longing reflecting in his pupils as well. Mirrored with the longing Peter felt deep within his own chest. They untangled themselves from their messy pile made up of intertwined limbs. Peter stood up and stretched, yawning contently without a care in the word. There were very few people around which let him get away with being a slob. Ronan did the same, before he leaned down to pick up his war-hammer. Peter was absolutely certain by now that the Kree brought his war-hammer everywhere, even the bathroom. Hell, he probably slept with a blaster under his pillow.

They began to make their way back down the hill. Walking slowly, savoring the moment. The village at the end of the hill was deserted and quiet, the only sound of life came from restaurants and bars. Their fun induced laughter filling the air with noise.

Walking silently, side by side gave Peter time to think. Reminiscing of their date; he didn’t believe a word Ronan said earlier when he said he didn’t have a favorite food. Like, who doesn’t have a favorite food, that they crave above all the rest. Obviously, all the fun had been sucked out of Ronan’s life. So, Peter being the wonderful boyfriend he was, decided to introduce the Kree to all his favorite foods as soon as possible.

Rocket landed the ship in a controlled yet sloppy manner. Alcohol coursing through his veins did nothing to aid his balance. The ship landed with a thud, lifting and pushing clouds of dirt in every direction.

‘How did you get here so fast? And where’s Drax?,’ Gamora asked. Standing up and watching as Rocket followed by Groot, descended down the widening hatch.

‘We got here fast cuz the lunatic Drax dashed off, leaving us stranded, as he sped past us in the Milano like a man possessed. He left us no choice but to track you all down while going full throttle. The numbskull probably crashed somewhere,’ Rocket explained in one go. He was pissed.

‘I am Groot I am Groot’ The tree pushed Rocket to keep him upright, his drunken state clearly showing as he wobbled around. Of course, Rocket had felt the need to celebrate after acquiring all the units. Groot wouldn’t blame him if it weren’t for the fact that only Rocket could steer the ship smoothly.

‘Where’s Quill’ Rocket beefed, ‘Picking you some pretty flowers’

‘What?’ The words that flowed out of the rodent’s mouth had the assassin stumped.

‘QUILL WE KMOW ABOUT YOUR LOVE AFFAIR WITH GAMORA. YOU CAN’T HIDE IT FROM US,’ the raccoon bellowed, not caring about having potential blackmailing information now that they were rich.

‘WHAT. What are you talking about?’ Gamora asks, totally confused.

‘You know, you and Pe-‘

‘I am Groot I am Groot,’ he protested, glaring down at the raccoon in warning.

‘Rocket you got it wrong. How did you even come up with this preposterous idea’ Groot remained silent, hoping that Gamora wouldn’t pry further. ‘Quill and I are Not dating. We aren’t even in a relationship with anyone else’

The gravel churched under their feet as they inched closer and closer to where Gamora was waiting by their _borrowed_ ship. When Peter squinted, he could make out the tiny speckle that was the Zen-Whoberi.

Upon moving closer a pitiful howl reached Ronan’s ears. He winced. The high-pitched sound unbearable, ringing loudly in his very sensitive ears. The Kree visibly tensed as instinct kept him alert. Peter continued walking, oblivious to any danger that lurked ahead. From afar Ronan could just about make up the dotted speckles that were a threat to them.

Peter grunted in surprise as Ronan’s large blue hand pushed him forcefully, shoving him behind the larger male with such speed that the Terran almost toppled over and skidded to a stop on the ground behind the warlord. Peter shot out his left arm to steady his balance, his hand grazing against the sharp grains of gravel. He would have opened his mouth to complain, if not for the fact that the Kree’s posture had stiffened significantly. Stopping, Peter looked around to listen. His soft and uneven breaths were the only sounds that filled his ears.

After checking that it was safe to continue, they proceeded with caution. Rasping voices could be heard they got closer.

‘QUILL’

‘LOVE AFFAIR WITH GAMORA’

The warlord didn’t fully understand what was being said, but he had caught enough information to know someone was challenging him for Peter. By the time Peter had noticed something was off Ronan had already stormed off, leaving him alone with Rocket’s shrieking laughter that pierced the air.

When Ronan had gotten close enough to the group, he had thrown his war-hammer in the direction of the raccoon. ‘Fuck’ Rocket yelped, jumping out of the way as the war-hammer landed in the spot he had been previously. Their small group dispersed quickly sensing the inevitable danger. Danger that threatened their very existence. Ronan clenched his jaw in anger as he growled, raw and primal. How dare they, how dare they challenge him for Peter, his life mate.

He pulled out his blaster. Advancing on the little group. Drax appeared out of nowhere running towards Ronan from the Kree’s left side. Ronan eyed him, not bothered to turn his head towards Drax as he butted him on the head with his blaster, pulling his arm back as he swung at the man again, catapulting him a few meters away. Drax let out a soft groan as he hit the floor, grains of gravel jumping as he made contact with the hard ground. ‘How dare you’ He growled, his voice low and threatening.

He raised his hand again, aiming at the rodent as he fired. Rocket shirked in horror as Groot stepped in front of him - protecting him – as five blasts landed, blowing their sought target to shreds. ‘Fuck you!’ Rocket screamed, his voice breaking, rasping as he watched. He froze, completely still, as he stared at Groot’s remains in shock. Twigs had fallen on the ground, scattering around Rocket as they disintegration into almost nothing. Only a few small twigs remained. Unable to move, anger welled up inside of him, breaking him from his daze. His blaster was nowhere to be found, so he does the one thing that comes naturally; he prepares to pounce.

Gamora tried to knock the blaster out of Ronan’s hand; but all her efforts were futile as she is tossed aside like a rag doll, her slender body rolling away before coming to a stop beside Drax. Nothing is going to stop the Kree, nothing, not even the green skinned assassin, will stop him. Ronan won’t allow it. Ignoring the Zen-Whoberi the warlord turns around, facing the not-raccoon who growls back at the him. Ronan welcomes it, as the raccoon lunges at him.

The rodent’s expression shifted from shock to one of rage and franticness, in seconds, as he pulled back his lips into a snarl. His fur matted and wild as he jumped, seeking revenge on Groot’s behalf. The Kree backhanded Rocket’s petite body with ease, pinning the smaller body beneath him. Ronan bent one knee, leaning forward to hover directly over the raccoon. Raising his arm again, he pushes the blaster under Rocket’s chin. ‘How dare you,’ Rocket retorts. Fury rolling off him, while he mocks the warlord.

‘Do it,’ Rocket snarled. Digging his claws into Ronan’s tender flesh. He looked into the Kree’s eyes as he dug his claws in deeper, trying to draw blood. Ronan bared his teeth as he prepared to flick the trigger that would end Rocket. Just as he was about to wipe Rocket from existence, his head was pulled back. Drax was standing directly behind him, trying to strangle the Kree. Both hands were locked around the Kree’s thick throat. Another pair of hands were added to the brawl, but these ones were attacking both Drax and Ronan.

Ronan paid them no attention. Drax’s efforts were more of a nuance than a hindrance. It put Ronan on edge. Why were they bothering them? Why couldn’t they leave himself and Peter alone; to enjoy the rest of their night.

‘He’s my mate!’ Ronan yelled, losing the last of his patience. Any control he had left vanished as untamed wrath shot through him; overwhelming him, as he fought back to regain control over his temper. He could not tell if his head spun or the world around him did. He tried to focus. Focus on his hands that squeezed mindlessly at anything they came in contact with. Tried to focus on Peter, who now kneeled beside him.

‘Ronan?’ came Peter’s soft voice now that Drax had backed off, leaving only Rocket, Ronan, and himself on the ground. ‘Ronan. Are you with me?’

‘….yes,’ he rasped, looking up into Peter’s green eyes. ‘I…couldn’t let him-‘

‘Ohh boohooo _. Get over it’_ said Rocket, from where he was still pinned beneath the Kree. Ronan started to growl again, but Peter stopped him by caressing the Kree’s face softly with his hand. ‘Come on Ro,’ he whispered, grabbing Ronan’s hand as he pulled the Kree up, and away from Rocket.

Peter’s 60% of a plan had failed missilery. Rocket sobbed from where he sat, sprawled over a rock beside Groot’s remains. Meanwhile Drax assaulted the rock’s twin, emptying his frustration onto it as he punched it repeatedly. Gamora tried her best to comfort Rocket even though a persistent throb made her head swim.

Peter led Ronan away. They walked until they reached the back of run-down building, where nobody knew, or cared who they were. A place where no one would hear their dispute.


	14. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many fics on my plate right now. I am just glad I got this chapter finished today. As always enjoy :)

‘What the hell was _that’_ Peter yelled, now that the frenzy was over. ‘You just assaulted my team!’

‘The miscreant staked a claim over you, claiming an affair’ Ronan bit out, frustration and confusion gnawing at him from the inside. His flaring temper wasn’t new; unlike the tinge of guilt he felt for Peter’s emotional overflow _._ His lover’s rampant emotions left him disorientated.

‘Ronan. You probably don’t even know what an affair means. Secondly, what the fuck. Don’t believe everything Rocket says. Nonsense is the only thing that leaves his mouth,’ he turned around, putting his back to the Kree. He stood still, standing a generous meter away from the warlord, for what seemed like forever. After recollecting himself, he turned back to face Ronan.

‘Also, next time please refrain from injuring my team. Please. I can’t stay with you if _this_ is going to be an ongoing thing’

Hot rage bubbled in his core; he really was angry. He wanted this to work out, but he highly doubted it would, if his newly acquired lover and his team couldn’t keep their hands to themselves. He was certain it would tear him apart at the seams if anyone else got hurt because of him.

‘I will try my best,’ was Ronan’s only reply.

The kree’s not-apology sated Peter’s escalating outrage for the time being, giving Peter a chance to calm his nerves. He knew, without doubt, from the short amount of time that they had spent together, a promise would be the closest thing he would get to an apology. ‘You better’

Ronan would have objected if not for the fact that Peter genuinely looked upset. Peter didn’t look at him directly, instead his eyes focused somewhere behind him. Pupils distant and glazed over. If someone had told Ronan a year ago that he would, not only consider, but try to fulfill a Terran’s request, he would have squashed them like an insect beneath his booth for even daring to consider the prospect. He would have done it a week ago too, but now? Ronan would do everything in his power to please his mate.

‘We can see each other later, but for now I think it’s best if you leave’

‘It may be best’ Ronan leaned forward, placed a hand on Peter’s waist, pulling Peter towards him. He then placed a small kiss on Peter’s forehead. ‘Until we meet again. Star-Lord. You have my direct line so you may contact me when possible’

‘Bye Ro’ Peter watched Ronan retreat towards his own ship. Their date had made him feel depleted but satisfied at the same time.

After Ronan left, Peter walked back towards the group, hoping that nobody was severely hurt. He kept walking only stopping when he passed by a small shop. Various flowers sat inside the windowsill, swaying in the soft breeze. He looked to his right, left, up the street and finally behind him. Sensing nobody nearby he pulled each flower out of the compacted dirt. Throwing them to the ground one after another. When he was finished, he grabbed the flowerpot and left, continuing on his way.

‘Keep your flarkin dog on a tighter leash. Numbskull’ Rocket couldn’t look Peter in the eye. So instead he stared at the single twig that rested in between his hands. ‘Some leader you are’

‘I’m so sorry Rocket’

Peter didn’t know whether he should something else. Deciding it was best to give Rocket space, he closed his mouth, and placed the pot beside Rocket before he turned and left.

He was walking towards Gamora when Drax saw him and stood in his path.

‘Where’s your fiancé?’

‘Who?’ Peter came to a stop and tilted his in question.

‘The Kree’ Drax replied, pointing out the obvious.

‘He’s gone. I’m sorry Drax. I didn’t know how to tell you. If it causes a problem….I can-‘

‘It’s fine. You could have told me. I would have understood’ Peter remained silent, allowing Drax to explain. ‘I do wish it was otherwise, but I also know you don’t get a choice when it comes to your mate. When I met Ovette I knew immediately, regardless of whether I wanted it or not. And if there is a chance, even a small one, that Ronan is what Ovette was to me, then… who am I to stand in your way’

‘Oh wow Drax, that’s really…..’ He was shocked that Drax would let this slide so easily, and that he had emotions, and could empathize.

‘However, I am only stepping back because among Kree ….their kind only take one mate for life, similar to myself. So, whatever this is….it must mean something. But if Ronan is only after a good dickining, then do not think for a second that I wouldn’t strangle the Kree’

‘Well that took quite the turn’ Peter mumbled to himself. Nodding, his cheeks burned bright red.

‘Just don’t forget I’m only standing back for your sake. Quill. Not _his’_ Drax spat the last part. His displeasure for the warlord clear as daylight.

Even though the gloomy grey and pink sky fitted perfectly with their melancholy mood, it was getting cold, and they all were tired. With nothing else to do they all made their way to the nearest bar. They walked together with Rocket taking up the rear, where he could mourn in privacy.

Another hour had ticked away by the time that their little group reached Valerais’ most sought after bar. Despite being the middle of the night, when chatter should have died down. The bar was still jam packed. Having no other option, they all squished around a single table towards the back. Peter and Drax sat with their back towards the wall while Rocket sat opposite them. The pot from earlier clasped in his hand, and a twig buried in its center. Everyone was yawning from exhaustion, slumped on their chair, and acting sluggish by the time Gamora returned with their drinks.

Mutters of appreciation echoed from person to person as Gamora placed several large pots of coffee on the table. Surprisingly coffee, or some variation of it was universal across planets. Drax moved the coffee to one side of the small table when Gamora began unloading their other drinks.

They drank in silence. Not looking at each other until Gamora spoke.

‘What now?’

‘Since we have all the units we need……’ Drax smiled sadly. He would miss his new friends.

‘I guess it’s goodbye’ Rocket said. Finally pulling his gaze from the small sapling. ‘We go our separate wa-‘

‘What. No, we just established our team’ Peter objected. ‘Besides we work pretty well together…. imagine the things we could do. Like doing high risk jobs for a certain price or breaking into-

‘We’re rich. We don’t need to steal or do risky jobs’ Gamora narrowed her eyes, disappointed that Peter would stoop so low again. Granted he was still a Ravager but still, after what they had all been through Gamora had expected better. ‘In other words, we already have a job. We’re the Guardians of the Galaxy’

‘I know. But we can also-‘

‘Quill’ Drax interrupted.

‘We saved Xandar. I am sure that there are others that still need our help’

‘Just because they call us _that_ and claim we saved them from something bad, it doesn’t mean we have to do it full time. We can help people and do other stuff on the side’

‘First when we _help_ people….do we get paid? Second is Xandar going to return the favor in units?’ Rocked asked, his interested palpable. Groot was the only thing he loved more units, with them placing second. ‘Because if not…..’

‘We already have a request. I got it when…. neverminded. Anyway, the Priestesses of Sovereign needs someone to protect their Anulax batteries, and they asked us to.’

‘Do we get paid for protecting these suckers’

‘Yes’ Gamora replied quickly.

‘Then count me in’ Rocket said taking another sip from his coffee.

‘Me too’ Peter and Drax nodded in agreement.

Drax yawned. ‘But for now, may we rest?’

‘Ugh Drax. We’re hardly gonna do it now. We are all dead’ Peter resisted rolling his eyes, unlike Rocket who did it dramatically.

‘No, we aren’t. Only Groot is’ Rocket glared daggers at Drax. Growling. His fingers clenched around Groot’s pot in rage. Drax could be so oblivious.

‘I’m surrounded by the biggest idiots in the Galaxy’ Gamora groaned. These idiots were probably going to kill her off quicker than her countless enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I said....made them say-
> 
> “We saved Xandar. I am sure that there are others that still need our help”
> 
> Which is not true. Xander was destroyed. Either that or everyone hit their heads way too hard. 
> 
> In reality though I’m just forgetful. Actually it’s because I’m doing so many fics right now where Xander is and isn’t destroyed. Which can get confusing.   
> Anyway I’ll correct it soon. Or when I get time. In the mean time just pretend this didn’t happen.


	15. Further complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the late update but life is chaotic and can get in the way. All mistakes are mine. I did this on my phone so I’ll edit out any mistakes on my computer later.
> 
> On another note I am going to give the Guardians a rest, and let them build stronger relationships before I introduce more chaos - aka Yondu and Ronan.
> 
> I’m gonna stop talking or this will be longer than the fic.......

The only place Rocket could be found for the following day cycle was behind the closed doors of cargo hold, where he spent the majority of his time. Anyone who tried to approach Rocket was turned away. The door locking behind them.   
Rocket remained in his room for ages. The only time Rocket came out was to grab a bucket of water from the kitchen. He scampered past everyone as he rushed back to the room. A bucket filled to the brim with water, restring in his arms. 

‘The most we can do for now is leave him be’ 

Gamora cocked her head in the direction of Rocket. ‘I know,’ was Peter’s only reply as he steered the ship. She patted him on the back, leaning back to rest against the chair while Peter focused on controlling the ship. The assassin groaned. She could practically hear Peter’s worried thoughts running a mile a minute over the music that played through the deck. 

  
‘Shit’ Rocket growled. Water swirled around Groot’s pot as it splashed over the edges, overflowing. The small twig yawned, stretching its back in an arch. ‘Hey,’ Rocket greeted to the round brown eyes that stared up at him. ‘How are you doing?’ he said softly. He kept his tone quiet so he wouldn’t startle Groot.

The sapling’s curious eyes looked up at him. Its brown eyes blinked as it took in the view before him. Rocket watched patiently, making sure the small twig had time to adjust to his new surroundings.   
‘I…..m’…gur….’

’Rocket’ His lip twitched, and he smiled sadly, looking down at the small tree before him. He poured Groot some more water. 

‘I’m sorry,’ he mumbled. 

  
It was all his fault. If he hadn’t of antagonized Ronan; Groot may be still alive. But he wasn’t. He isn’t alive – because of Rocket. He turned around and put his back to the young sapling, not wanting to transfer his trauma onto the tiny twig. If only they stayed put and did their job, like they were told, Groot would be here and sitting beside Rocket. But there is nothing he can do now, except move forward, and try to be a better friend. Rocket swirled around on the table to face Groot again. 

‘Are you cold? Hungry?......oh you’re tired’

Without saying another word Rocket jumped off the table in search for some supplies for the twig. Passing by Quill’s smaller tape deck, he played some soothing music he hoped the young tree would enjoy. ‘I got you this lamp to keep ya warm when you sleep,’ Rocket said, climbing up onto the table again, a red colored lamp held in his hand. 

When he plugged it into the socket an orange light flickered briefly before it evened out to emit a consistent glow. Slowly warmth began filling the room.  
‘I.MmmG,’ the sapling squeaked as his eyes began to droop and tiredness lulled him to sleep. 

  
Rocket didn’t leave the sapling alone until he had checked the temperature of the bulb, made sure Groot had adequate water, and was comfortable and safe. Satisfied, Rocket leaned back, giving the tree some space while he slept. Yawning, and in a similar state to his companion Rocket lay down on the table to sleep. He curled around the pot; his tail tucked in to keep the pot from moving. Every second that ticked by dragged Rocket into a deep and deeper slumber.

‘…….’

‘Move over,’ a voice hissed quietly.

Gamora, Peter and Drax squeezed together, standing in the door’s doorway. They all watched. Dead silent except for their small intakes of breath, filled with wonder and amazement as they watched the pair for a few minutes. Rocket lay on his back, his head dangling over the table’s edge. The small sapling had moved to slump against the not-raccoon’s tail, which had moved to stick up against the pot, resting beside it in an awkward angle.

A loud snore erupted for Rocked. Scared to wake the pair they all shuffled out of the room quick as lightning, tripping over each other as they tried to leave the room first. Luckily Rocket and Groot were out stone cold, so neither of them woke. 

They were all sitting in the bridge, discussing their future plans by the time Rocket finally emerged from beneath the deck. The pot Quill gave him, resting in his arms and a small Groot imbedded in its centre. 

‘Dude, what’s your problem? They’re sharp. Give it up already’ Peter complained, looking to Gamora for help. Drax continued grinding his knives together, in favor of listening to the bickering pair. Someday they would sharpen to the point of delivering the perfect killing blow with ease.

‘Shut up. Groot wants to say hello’

Rocket shoved his way to the front of group, the sapling humming to himself and swaying in his pot with each step the raccoon took. Groot gravitated towards the group as they approached, his brow furrowed, and his curious brown eyes tracing each strangers’ movements.   
‘I Gro..,’ the small twig stuttered, stretching up towards the nearest Guardian that Rocket approached. Groot leaned up, lifted his arms, and reached across for the assassin. ‘Groot!’ 

Rocket’s eyes followed Gamora’s every move as she leaned down to their level and smiled, greeting the small Flora Colossus. ‘Hello,’ she said, watching tiny fingers make grabby hands for her hands. ‘How are you?’

‘….’m Groot!’ he cheeped.

‘Mmmm. That’s right,’ Rocket said. Trying to encourage the small tree. ‘Careful!’ He glared at Gamora, continuing to do so until Groot uncurled his tiny vines, releasing Gamora’s finger. He turned around and twisted his head so he could look at the rest of the ship’s occupants. Noticing all eyes were on him, Groot froze. Time stood still, seconds passing before he asked, ‘I am Groot?’

Rocket hummed in approval, watching in aw as Groot said his first sentence which made complete sense. Previously gibberish filled sentences, or one syllable words were the only words that Groot spoke. The only sounds he was capable of making, until now.

‘He is tiny’

‘Yes, he is’ Peter nodded. The assassin nodded once in agreement.

‘Gammy is there any food for Groot to eat?’

‘Give me a second,’ she replied. She quickly left in search of food for the young sapling.

‘You are not fast enough’ Drax commented as the assassin left.

‘Sometimes Drax, you can be so…nevermind’ Peter stopped, not wanting to have to lecture Drax about simple stuff for the fifth time that day. 

  
There hadn’t been much food suitable for a sapling his age, so Gamora grabbed some soup that she hoped wouldn’t be lethal for the young tree. Previously Groot was known for eating a wide range of items: from food the Guardians liked to non-edible items, and even his own leaves, however this was different. No one knew Groot’s limits or how much it would take to kill the twig. Choosing the safest option Gamora returned with a bowl of soup Groot-sized. 

  
‘I am Groot,’ he shouted in excitement, grabbing the soup as soon he could get his hands on the delicious vegetable soup.   
‘Slow down Groot, it’s hot,’ Gamora warmed.

‘You’re such a softie,’ Peter chirped. He smiled deviously in the assassin’s direction. ‘Who knew the deadliest woman in the Galaxy is actually the biggest softie in the Galaxy’

Drax blinked, confused. Sometimes he really did think Quill lost the plot.

‘Hummies’ Rocket rolled his eyes. He didn’t comment further but the small upward curl of his lip hinted his appreciation towards the worry she displayed. He didn’t voice his concerns often but for those who knew what to look for; it was more than evident.

In hindsight Rocket should have probability (definitely) alerted the rest of the group when the sapling began demanding attention. But him being a first-time parent; he did the only think he could think of and try to meet Groot’s needs as best he as could.

It took a while for them to return to their normal routine – well, as normal as you could get with their chaotic filled lives. Thankfully, to their relief Groot instantly adjusted into the group. The only difference was how protective everyone became, especially Rocket. 

It was late by the time they were halfway to Sovereign. Peter flicked on autopilot, leaning back in the chair. He threw his feet up on the console. Everyone else had gone to bed leaving Peter alone in the bridge with only his tape deck to keep him company.

He rubbed his eyes hoping to put his eyes’ strain at bay. It wouldn’t be long before they arrived, and he intended to get some rest beforehand. He stood up, groaned in frustration and quietly dragged himself towards his sleeping quarters. Finally, he could get some much-needed rest – except he didn’t. 

Peter twisted and turned in his bed as he tried to rid his mind of an unrealistically vivid image that kept nagging him, keeping him awake. He shivered, recalling a certain Kree that planted himself into the Terran’s mind, without permission, Ronan. Every sound, each intense gaze, the ghosting feel of the firm but soft touch he had grown accustom to; lingered, refusing to leave his thoughts. 

  
If only the warlord would cease running through his mind on reply. Sexy Kree made sleeping difficult for him, but who could blame him, Ronan was hot as hell. Regardless of the Kree’s constant frown and what many considered a grumpy Kree, Peter still missed him, longed to be close to him.

If only life would be that simple. The only thing that put his erratic thoughts at ease was the promise he made to himself: he would call Ronan as soon as possible. Preferably before they reached their destination, but fate never played fair so all he could do was hope. Reassured, Peter slowly drifted off to sleep. 

The following day came around way to quickly for Peter’s liking. Firstly, he was tired from the lack of sleep. Sleep depriving was a thing; he would know. Secondly the high priestess, Ayesha was a twerp which didn’t bode well when intermingled which his team’s charming attitude and his exhaustion. 

Peter’s patience was running thin and he was this close to snapping under the pressure Goldie’s self-righteousness had caused, which, by the way she could shove up her ass. But mostly he was agitated by the fact that he didn’t even have time to call Ronan. He could be calling his lover right now instead of being talked down to by this pertinacious lady in her oversized fancy ass throne.

It wasn’t even pleasing to the eye. The place looked like golden paint was splashed everywhere, expanding as far as the eye could see. Even the inhabitants seemed to be licked by the same paint brush, each person the same shimmering gold. It was ridiculous, even more ridiculous than Ronan’s backwards society.

‘Is that everything you require?’

The high priestess turned towards Gamora, mouth open and ready to reply.

‘Yadda ya da, we know the drill. Not our first time around the block,’ Rocket said. The not-raccoon ignored the disgusted glare he received from Ayesha because he interrupted her. He talked over them both, taking control of the conversation, and hoping to get to the point. ‘Protect the expensive batteries’ 

Drax remained quiet beside Rocket. He looked calm, but inside he was laughing his head off at how ridiculous the conversation sounded.

His intense attention on Rocket’s proposition making up for Peter’s lack of attention as the Terran’s mind wandered to the Kree, and where he was now. Similar to Peter, Groot’s attention had also wavered in favour of admiring the enormous hall and it’s high ceilings. It was much bigger than the Milano or the room in which he and Rocket slept.

Having outgrown his pot, Groot didn’t need to be carried around anymore. Something he was grateful for because he had extra freedom and he was no longer confined to his small pot.


	16. About time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Their second date?

Defending the batteries wasn’t too difficult. Only a few batterie-seeking creatures showed up at first. Which wasn’t much considering either Drax or Gamora dispatched of them first, both doing so in record time. This left Peter, Groot, and Rocket with nothing to do, except convince the rest of the group why music was essential when working. Fixing the stereo wasn’t an easy task and required Rocket’s full attention. This left Peter to watch over Groot, who was a handful as always. 

‘I am Groot!’ The twig walked off, wandering away from Rocket and Peter. ‘I am Gr-,’ the sapling pounced. 

‘Keep an eye on him. Quill!’ 

‘Yeah yeah!’ Peter replied, watching Groot battle with a space rat. Certain Groot was safe and sound he stood up and looked around. The place was bare except for their little group. 

‘Hmmmm. Where-‘ He scanned the area. Wondering what Peter was doing Drax glanced over at him, before following his gaze. ‘It’s actually really,’ Peter stoped turning in a circle as he tried to rack his brain for the right word. 

‘What?,’ Drax asked, confused. 

Gamora with her weapon lowered, glared at Peter, shooting him the ‘don’t you dare say it, you know what will happen’ face. The assassin sighed in defeat as Quill’s eyes slid to her’s before darting off to watch the now victorious Groot climb onto Rocket shoulder via his bushy tail. 

‘ _Quiet’_

As if on cue a gigantic Abilisk fell from the sky, landing with a loud thud and sending vibrations throughout the ground. Peter’s eyebrows shot up in shock as a tentacle landed right beside him. Unimpressed and in reply, Gamora rolled her eyes towards him. 

‘Yesss,’ was Drax’s only response. He growled, delighted with the much-needed action. Swatting pesky creatures away was hardly challenging at all – never mind fun. 

The beast had landed dead centre near the batteries, its tentacles flailing around in a comical dance. Before anyone could react, Drax had dashed off. Both blades raised and ready to strike. Similarly, Gamora sprang into action, but for a different reason. The Abilisk was huge, not wanting to die where he stood, Peter took to the sky, blasters out and ready. Groot not wanting to be left, out abandoned Rocket in favor of running around. 

‘Almost done,’ Rocket shouted over the beast’s howl. Everyone was adamant that they should have music playing while they fought. Wanting blissful music too, Rocket hurried, his hands moving frantically to fix the tape deck. ‘GROOT?’ 

Distracted by Rocket’s question and Drax’s reckless behavior, Peter didn’t notice the giant tentacle hovering above him until it was too late. 

‘Sh!’ 

A low groan escaped Peter when a slimy tentacle landed on him, knocking him out of the air and pinning him to the deck. Each slime covered sucker keeping him pinned there, unable to move. Peter felt squished and flattened beneath the monster like a pancake. He pushed against the ground with both hands hoping to gain leverage, but it was futile. Why was it always him? Drax was practically underneath the beast and yet, he wasn’t covered in a speck of dirt. He let out frustrated whine and hit the ground with his fist in anger. It was like the beastly creature was out to get him, every tentacle moved up and down, but the one that stayed on top of him, stayed put. 

Noticing the commotion Rocket looked up, finished repairing the stereo and told Groot, wherever he was, to stay put, before he went to assist Peter. Being the only one unoccupied he had no choice but to drop everything and go. 

‘Ain’t saying ya don’t deserve it,’ he yelled, scurrying over. He raised his gun and fired. It took all seven blasts to encourage the tentacle to move, releasing the Terran. 

‘Thanks,’ Peter shouted back, breathing heavily. The goo was a pain in the ass. He deactivated his mask, standing up and wiping the slime from his face. Every inch of his back was covered in that sticky substance. Wonderful. His hair was ruined as well. 

‘No fair’ A pitiful groan escaped past Peter’s lips. 

‘Bet you regret not payin attention ,’ Rocket snickered. 

‘Groot get down from there,’ Gamora scolded. 

‘Yeah. Do what Gammy says’ Rocket repeated, not looking as he continued helping Peter. Pouting, the Terran wiped a glob of sticky substance from his brow. 

_‘_ _Wait!’_

Peter would have laughed, too, at the scene before him if he weren’t covered in bodily fluids from head to toe. Instead he frowned at Rocket’s fake laugh. Both of them stood, watching, as Gamora tried her best to restrain Drax who had decided to kill the Abilisk from the inside out. 

Gamora and Peter had gotten to the showers first, which meant they were clean and sitting in the bridge, unlike Drax, Rocket and Groot who were fighting over who got use the shower. Peter couldn’t help but feel sorry for Drax, who had to fight Rocket and Groot for the shower even though he desperately needed it. What made him even more empathetic was that he knew Rocket only kicked up a fuss because he enjoyed making Drax miserable. 

It took forever (not really) to call Ronan and arrange a date, or a ‘meeting’ as Ronan liked to call it. In reality, Peter couldn’t help but feel ecstatic. They were finally having their second date. 

Checking that autopilot was on and that nothing disastrous could happen, like the M-ship blowing up, Peter reached behind him to the secret compartment, and grabbed two sachets of brown sugar. 

He emptied the sachets into the mug, the sugary grains crystallizing and clumping together before he took a spoon and stirred the sugar in. He hummed softly to himself. _Oh_ , how he missed his coffee. 

Peter wanted to splurge all his feelings onto Gamora. To discuss how excited yet nervous he was. He looked over and watched her sitting beside him, expression neutral as she stared in front of her. Peter could tell she was thinking, deep in thought, but still aware of Peter’s staring. She didn’t comment. He opened his mouth to talk, but closed it. Peter couldn’t do it, knowing she had some kind of twisted relationship with the Kree. That was just cruel. Not to Gamora but to everyone. 

Just because he was dating Ronan, it didn’t mean he had to rub it in and remained them of their turmoil. The assassin hadn’t talked much about Ronan or her sister, but Peter had known enough to know that she betrayed him. Peter sighed, quietly. He took a sip of the coffee, grimacing as the scolding liquid burned his throat. Yup, even boiling coffee was delicious. He was totally going to, without a doubt, force the Kree to drink some. 

Leaving Gamora to watch over the ship, Peter headed off to bed. Drax, Rocket and Groot were still in the showers, washing the Abilisk’s slime away and out of their fur. 

Peter mumble in his sleep, something everyone had gotten use to as Peter’s dreams became more frequent and brazier. It wasn’t his fault, well not entirely. He was just blessed - or in other words cursed - with a very creative imagination. It scared the hell out of Peter at first, but by now, he was just taking them in his stride. Rarely they made sense, but tonight he dreamt of Ronan’s dazzling violet eyes. Even in his dreams Peter was content to stare into those bright eyes for eternity. 

The date came around so quickly that Peter questioned whether he got the day wrong, but upon further inspection, he was correct. The day and time was circled as clear as daylight on his calendar. A red oval marking the date. 

It was only when Peter looked in the mirror did he realize how terrible he looked. He felt like it too. Disheveled was an understatement. 

He wanted to look nice – Ronan was always sparkling, his hygiene top notch - so he got a quick shower, scrubbing himself raw, before he threw back on his Ravager garb. Peter tried to tame his hair and make it look somewhat decent. However, in the end he just let the strands fall how they desired. Once they didn’t stick up in all directions it would be fine.....Ronan wouldn't know the difference, after all Terrens were scarce in space. 

They were docked in Knowwhere and it was night time which meant it was easier for Peter to sneak out. Although everyone knew what he was doing, it was more efficient leaving unnoticed as he didn’t want to disturb them. He exited through the hatch, shivering as he collided with the nightly chilled air. It was more cold then normal which was unusual considering it was Knowwhere. 

They had arranged to meet Regans, a small bar which was located 5 miles west of where the Milano was stationed. Peter entered the bar through the side entrance. He scanned the area, assessing the layout while also searching the place for his man. He looked around, looking from the bar to its inhabitants, before scanning the whole room again, more closely this time. 

Nervous, Peter hurried, eyes darting here and there. He felt exposed standing in the bar’s entrance. He took a deep breath and tried not to panic because he knew, from experience that panicking would throw him off. And he would never find Ronan even if the Kree sat directly in front of him. 

Shortly after his eyes finally landed on the Kree. Relief flooded every fibre of Peter’s being as he took in the shadow shimmering to his right, Ronan. It wasn’t difficult to find Ronan once he calmed down. The large figure jutting out from its smaller counterparts making it obvious. He knew the tell-tale signs of a Kree’s body from everywhere. Tall, handsome as hell, muscular, hot as hell, and blue, with side of grumpiness. And not to mention the countless expressions used to convey one feeling; more grumpiness. 

The large shadow was tucked away, blending into the darkness. A hazy outline of a war-hammer, the only other indication that the person sitting there was Kree. It was like his body knew to relax, tension left his muscles as though they too were reassured and no longer needed to be on alert. Throwing on a confidant and his most charming smile, Peter sauntered over towards Ronan. 

‘Ronan. How are y-,’ Peter’s words died off as the Kree turned around. Oops. That definitely was not Ronan. ‘Oh sorry my bad,’ he managed to stutter out instantly, not wanting to die on the spot. After all he’s been through: Kree ends annoying Terran in bar, would be a pitiful way to go. It wasn’t his fault all Kree are similar, particularly from the back. 

‘I thought you were Ronan. Your obviously not. So I’ll just go’ 

The Kree blinked. 

Peter shrunk under the Accuser’s cold gaze. His eyes darting around. Unable to focus on the not-Ronan-Kree. His gaze was cold. Imitating and scary unlike the gaze he had grown accustomed to. 

Recognizing the Terran as the mouthy one he had been told about the Kree stopped and wondered, before asking, ‘Your Peter Quill. Or as you like to call yourself…..Star-Lord’ 

‘YeAh’ 

‘Master Ronan is over there’ The Kree grunted, nodding towards the room’s far corner. 

It was unusually quiet and the bar was poorly lit so it took Peter a minute to catch his bearings and notice the figure sitting towards the back. Without replying Peter walked off, his pupils adjusting as he inched closer and closer. Obviously the bar forgot to pay their electrically bills. It was so dam dark. 

‘Er hi,’ Peter said warily, not wanting to repeat his previous mistake. 

‘Peter?’ 

Relief flooded Peter as his deep husky tone echoed in his ears once again. It was actually his Ronan, not some imposter. 

His body jerked forward, making him stumble over himself. Peter gasped in shock as he face planted to the ground. 

Peter squeezed his eyes shut, awaiting the pain that would follow. Slowly he opened one eye. Peter let out a sigh, smiling up at Ronan, who’s face was inches from his own. Ronan’s large hand which had moved underneath Peter’s arm, was the only thing preventing him from landing face down on the ground. 

‘Thanks’ Peter stared, getting lost in those lavender eyes again. He dug deeper, looking past the Kree’s cold exterior and searching for his true and suppressed feelings, that he kept hidden. 

Ronan scrutinize him for a moment, looking over the Terran to make sure he was fine before leaning back and pulling Peter upright. 

‘I thought you got lost’ Ronan stated. He leaned down, trying his best to remain eye level with the Terran as he tried to decipher what he was thinking. ‘Peter?’ 

Peter continued to stare. ‘Huh?’ He tilted his head back slightly. 

‘I thought you got lost,’ Ronan repeated patiently. ‘I wasn’t sure you remembered’ 

Shaking his head Peter looked up at Ronan again. ‘Sorry I was…..me getting lost? Never. I was just’ 

‘You got lost,’ Ronan said. Tone matter of fact and leaving no room for discussion. ‘It’s fine we have sufficient time’ 

‘Everything looks the same in the dark,’ Peter said, defending himself. ‘Besides your eyesight is ten times better than mine’ 

‘I cannot argue with that’ Ronan stood fully, making sure Peter could stand by himself, unsupported before he stepped back and pulled out a chair, motioning for Peter to sit. 

‘Your impossible,’ Peter muttered. He sat down and watched as Ronan walked around the table and sat down opposite him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still didn't forget this. My exams are finished so I have more time. Yay....But the last chapter I wrote is soooooo terrible! So I might change the plot entirely. I had some plans for their date, but now I'm not sure. If anyone has any ideas please share. Also does anyone understand the plot so far cause I'm not sure I do???
> 
> On another note I missed a wonderful chance to have these two kiss when Peter almost fell


End file.
